An Ordinary Life: The Weekend
by Jhully-chan
Summary: O que poderia acontecer se Syaoran passasse 5 dias com a família Kinomoto? Um final de semana prolongado com a família não pode mudar muita coisa no relacionamento de duas pessoas... Certo? (Capítulos extras de 'An Ordinary Life')
1. Conhecendo o Clã Kinomoto

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico - pensamentos_

 **Negrito - sonhos/lembranças**

By Kinomoto Sakura

* * *

Três semanas haviam se passado desde o início do período. Algumas coisas mudaram na minha rotina, como por exemplo, eu tinha que estudar o dia todo e com isso me cansava facilmente. Tentava acompanhar os outros quando eles saíam, mas não conseguia sempre.

Passava cada vez mais tempo com Syaoran, pois ele não queria ficar de vela e acabava estudando comigo até tarde, às vezes na biblioteca e outras no apartamento dos rapazes. Eriol e Tomoyo a cada dia estavam mais juntos, mas eu continuava tendo um ótimo relacionamento com Tomoyo. Ela era uma pessoa doce, mas quando necessário, era sincera e isso às vezes era interpretado da forma errada.

Eriol continuava introspectivo, observador e um exemplo de aluno, amigo e namorado. Contudo se tinha uma coisa que eu achava engraçado, e que o fazia mostrar um lado divertido e mais parecido com os rapazes da idade dele, era quando ele se juntava com Yamazaki e eles ficavam contando estórias.

Agora quem me deixava confusa era Li Syaoran. Ele intercalava entre um amigo, um ser implicante e um cara protetor. Às vezes ele me lembrava Touya, protetor, levemente ciumento e principalmente, turrão com as palavras.

Recentemente ele andava se desentendendo com Hitashi. Segundo Syaoran, o colega de sala andava curioso demais com relação a mim e a Tomoyo, e fazendo comentários que o tiravam do sério.

Certa vez presenciei uma dessas discussões.

 **— Cara, para! Já está enchendo o saco! – Ouvi a voz de Syaoran e diminui o ritmo. Iríamos encontrar Eriol e Tomoyo em uma lanchonete próximo à biblioteca para almoçarmos. Reconheci Hitashi e não entendi o motivo de Syaoran estar tão exaltado.**

 **— Ah cara! Para de enrolar e me diz logo! Ela tem os seios duros ou não? – Tinha consciência que os homens conversavam sobre isso, mas a reação de Syaoran é que me chamou a atenção.**

 **— Merda! Eu não sei cara! Já te disse: Sakura não é minha namorada! E se você quiser saber quanto à Tomoyo, pergunte à Eriol! – Ele virou na minha direção, ficando sem reação por um segundo ao me ver. Porém, assim que voltou a si, me segurou pelo braço e me tirou dali.**

 **Seguimos para o estacionamento em silêncio, e assim ficamos por um tempo durante o trajeto. Eu percebi que ele apertava com força demais o volante e aproveitei um sinal fechado para toca-lo no braço.**

 **— Não se preocupe comigo. – Sorri, tentando aliviar a tensão. – Tenho um irmão mais velho, e posso te garantir, já ouvi coisa pior vindo dos amigos dele.**

 **— Mesmo assim... – Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, voltando a prestar atenção no trânsito. – Não é a primeira vez que ele faz esse tipo de pergunta e já estou irritado com essa insistência.**

 **— Deixe para lá, não importa. Além do mais, peito duro só com silicone. – Comentei pensativa.**

 **— Não necessariamente. – Olhei para ele e vi que estava corado.**

 **— Sério? – Arqueei as sobrancelhas e franzi a testa. – Hum... Vou ter que conversar com as garotas sobre isso.**

Desde então ele evitava fazer com que Tomoyo e eu fossemos ao prédio das aulas dele, para não corrermoso risco de esbarrarmos com Hitashi.

 **...**

Era quarta de manhã. Os rapazes estavam no nosso apartamento, e todos nós estávamos conversando. Bom, pelo menos eu e Syaoran, já que Tomoyo e Eriol estavam em seus respectivos celulares tentando conseguir passagens aéreas para irem para casa. Teríamos um final de semana prolongado por conta do feriado da sexta-feira e da morte do reitor da Kyodai.

— Aceita? – Ofereci pipoca.

— É claro. – Ele pegou uma boa porção.

— O que você vai fazer com esses dias de folga? Vai para casa?

— Não. Estava em casa há quase um mês atrás, não estou com saudades da minha família ainda. E além do mais, eu tenho alguns trabalhos para o mês que vem, vou aproveitar e adiantá-los.

— Deixa de ser chato! Vai ficar aqui sozinho de quarta a domingo, só para adiantar trabalhos? Que coisa... Não sei como você consegue. Eu já estou morrendo de saudades do pessoal de lá de casa. Além de ser aniversário da minha sobrinha Pamy, amanhã, então tem que ter a família reunida, não é?

— É verdade, aniversário de criança é sempre uma festa.

— Hein... Já sei. Por que você não vai lá para casa? É melhor do que ficar aqui sozinho, já que o Eriol e a Tomoyo também não vão ficar. E lá tem como você adiantar o seu trabalho.

— Ir para a sua casa?

— É! O quê é que tem? Desde que o meu irmão se casou **,** tem um quarto vago lá em casa, você pode ficar nele.

— Mas, e o seu pai, ele não vai achar ruim?

— É claro que não! Meu pai sempre gostou de casa cheia e eu tenho certeza que não vai ver problema.

— Não sei, nanica. Eu não ia gostar de me sentir deslocado no meio da sua família. Ei! O quê que você está fazendo? Está ligando para quem?

— Para o meu pai. Vou ver com ele se você pode ir para lá. Agora fica quieto, está chamando. – No terceiro toque alguém atende ao telefone.

— Alô.

— Touya?

— Sakura?

— O que você está fazendo na casa de papai uma hora dessas?

— Vim aqui dar uma conferida para ver se está tudo certo. E você, está ligando uma hora dessas por quê?

— Aula vaga. Posso falar com papai?

— O que você quer com ele? O que foi que você aprontou?

— Touya, para de enrolar e passa para o papai!

— Ok. – Afastou o telefone e gritou: - Pai, Sakura quer falar com o senhor. – Depois de um tempo, uma voz muito conhecida atendeu.

— Alô, Sakura?

— Ei, pai! Que saudade do senhor! Como vai? Tudo bem?

— Também estou com saudades minha filha, estou bem sim e você como está?

— Está tudo ótimo comigo, pai. Eu só liguei para avisar que hoje ainda eu vou para casa.

— Vir para casa? Mas então você não tem aula no restante da semana?

— Não. O reitor da Kyodai morreu, parece que foi ataque cardíaco. Encontraram o corpo dele ao lado do próprio carro ontem à noite. Com isso eles cancelaram as aulas de hoje até segunda e amanhã haverá a cerimônia fúnebre. Então, eu vou para casa.

— Que Kami-Sama conforte a família dele. – Ficamos um segundo em silêncio. – Kaho comentou que estava precisando de ajuda, que bom que você vai vir. – Abri um sorriso singelo.

— É verdade. A Tomoyo e o Eriol também vão para as suas casas, só o Syaoran que vai ficar porque ele falou que quer adiantar alguns trabalhos. Vê se pode uma coisa dessas, pai! – Tentei o soar o mais divertidamente que a situação permitia.

— Oras, não vamos deixá-lo sozinho. Ele pode muito bem vir para cá junto com você, temos um quarto vago mesmo.

— É sério pai? – Pisquei para Syaoran.

— Sim, concordo que amanhã as coisas vão ficar uma bagunça aqui por causa da festa da Pamy, e que no final seus tios de Fukushima junto com seus primos vão passar a noite aqui, mas vocês podem ter algumas horas para relaxar, e um pouco de bagunça e diversão não faz mal a ninguém.

— Ah então vou falar com ele e mais tarde eu te ligo para dar a resposta papai.

— Tudo bem então. Até mais tarde, minha filha.

— Até, papai.

— Que Kami-Sama te abençoe.

— O senhor também. Te amo.

— Também te amo, tchau.

— Tchau. – Desliguei o telefone. – Pronto. Papai te chamou para passar o final de semana lá em casa, você topa?

— Não sei...

— Ai **,** Syaoran, deixa disso. Você vai e ponto. Já que você não decide, eu decido por você. Vou até comprar as passagens logo, antes que você questione.

— Ok, ok. Mas nós vamos no meu carro.

— Por quê?

— Porque qualquer coisa eu volto **,** e eu estou com saudades de viajar de carro.

— Certo. – Olhei para ele como quem diz 'cara, você é estranho', mas ele nem ligou.

— Então, que horas saímos? – Perguntou ele enquanto se levantava.

— Hã... Meio dia está bom?

— Está ótimo. Te ligo antes de irmos.

Fui para o meu quarto arrumar as coisas. Confesso que estava um pouco nervosa com o fato de Syaoran ir lá para casa, mas esperava que tudo ocorresse bem. Passou um tempo e ele me ligou perguntando se eu já estava pronta, respondi que não, ele reclamou, e pedi mais alguns minutos. _Homem é tudo igual, enfia tudo dentro de uma mochila e quer que nós sejamos rápidas que nem eles._

Quando finalmente terminei de me arrumar, liguei para ele e o avisei. Me despedi de Tomoyo e Eriol. Aproveitei e liguei para o meu pai avisando que eu e Syaoran já estávamos saindo de Kyoto. Nos encontramos na recepção, onde ele estava avisando a Matsumoto-san aonde nós iríamos. Nos despedimos dela e fomos em direção ao carro dele.

 **...**

As cinco horas de viagem foram tranquilas. Confesso que acabei dormindo logo no início e só fui acordar um pouco antes de entrarmos na cidade. Guiei ele até pararmos em frente a conhecida casinha amarela. Syaoran parou na frente da garagem e fomos em direção à porta de entrada.

Logo quando abri a porta senti aquele cheiro inconfundível de biscoito sendo assado. _Aposto que papai está preparando aquele café da tarde para nós._

— Pai! Chegamos.

— Ah! Sakura, minha filha. Que saudades de você! – Meu pai exclamou enquanto saía da cozinha enxugando as mãos no avental e veio em nossa direção, logo me deu um abraço apertado.

— Saudades também, papai! – Falei encostada em seu peito. Logo me afastei para apresentar Syaoran. – Pai, esse é Li Syaoran, um dos meus amigos lá da Kyodai. Colega de quarto do namorado da Tomoyo, que é a minha colega de quarto. Syaoran, esse é Kinomoto Fujitaka, meu pai.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor. – Syaoran cumprimentou meu pai com uma reverência.

— O prazer é todo meu, meu jovem. Não precisa de todas essas formalidades, só um aperto de mão basta. – E assim o fizeram. – E então como foi a viagem? – Perguntou meu pai enquanto nos conduzia até a cozinha.

— Foi bem tranquila, papai.

— Claro, você dormiu o tempo todo. – Syaoran me dedurou. Estreitei os olhos e fiz muxoxo.

— Vocês vieram de carro? – Perguntou meu pai.

— Sim, papai. Viemos no carro do Syaoran que... – não consegui terminar a frase porque alguém começou a buzinar do lado de fora da casa. Quando olhei pela janela, Touya estava dentro do carro dele, buzinando, parado atrás do carro do Syaoran.

— É melhor você ir acalmá-lo. – Meu pai me sugeriu sorrindo.

— É... Eu já volto.

Saí de casa e fui em direção a Touya. Logo quando ele me viu me olhou com uma cara de surpresa e abaixou o vidro.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, monstrenga? Não deveria estar na Kyodai?

— Oi para você também, Touya. Está tudo ótimo comigo. Que bom que você perguntou. – Disse com toda a ironia que pude. Ele desligou o carro, veio até mim, me abraçou e começou a me rodar. Comecei a rir e ele acabou me acompanhando. Logo nós estávamos entrando em casa rindo como nos velhos tempos.

— Estou vendo que você continua pesada como sempre. Se continuar comendo do jeito que eu sei que você come, nem vai andar mais, vai sair rolando por aí. – Touya implicou comigo. O empurrei, enquanto ria. Quando chegamos à cozinha, Syaoran nos olhava de um modo diferente. Logo me apressei em apresentá-los.

— Touya, esse é Li Syaoran, um amigo lá da Kyodai. Syaoran, esse é Kinomoto Touya, meu irmão. – Quando eu terminei de apresentá-los Syaoran me olhou com uma expressão de surpresa enquanto cumprimentava Touya.

— Então o Porshe que está na frente da garagem é seu? – Perguntou Touya com um pouco de sarcasmo na voz. Dei uma cotovelada nele.

— Isso é modo de falar com a visita, Touya? – Reclamei. – Não liga para ele Syaoran, ele é assim mesmo com todo mundo. Me desculpe. - Disse balançando as mãos na frente do corpo ( **n/a:** imagine ela fazendo que nem no anime).

— Não tem problema, ele tem razão de estar assim. Sim, o porshe é meu, e eu peço desculpas por ter atrapalhado.

— Não foi nada meu jovem. Não é Touya? – Disse meu pai tentando finalizar a discussão antes mesmo que começasse.

— É... acontece. - Disse Touya um pouco contrariado. – Bom, só passei para trazer o chá que o senhor pediu, pai, e avisar que deixei o Kero no petshop. – Disse mostrando a sacola que havia colocado na mesa logo quando entrou. – Já vou indo. Sakura, poderia me acompanhar até o carro?

— Hã... Claro. – Concordei e o acompanhei um pouco confusa. _O que ele quer comigo?_

Logo quando saímos da casa ele disparou:

— Ele é seu namorado?

— O quê? – Perguntei assustada. – Não... Syaoran é só um amigo, como eu já havia dito quando apresentei vocês. Por que disso?

— Ele ficou com ciúmes quando eu entrei rindo com você. – Tive que rir. _Syaoran com ciúmes de mim? Ha! Vai nessa!_

— Acho que você está trabalhando demais, maninho.

— Eu sou homem, sei do que estou falando.

— Você está viajando, isso sim. Mas... – falei antes que Touya falasse outra coisa – eu não vou discutir isso com você. Sabe por quê? Porque eu estou feliz. E... – o interrompi novamente – avisa a Kaho que se ela precisar de ajuda em qualquer coisa para festa da Pamy estou à disposição.

— Ok. Vou avisá-la e vou ficar de olho em vocês dois. – Disse com uma expressão de 'irmão mais velho super protetor'. _Como sempre... Ai, ai, ai, Touya... Você não muda mesmo._

— Sim, senhor. – Brinquei enquanto batia continência. Ele sorriu, me deu um abraço e depois um beijo no topo da cabeça. Olhou para a casa e eu acompanhei o seu olhar, papai e Syaoran olhavam na nossa direção também.

— Esse moleque...

— Touya! – Falei enquanto o empurrava em direção ao carro. Ele entrou no automóvel e foi embora. Logo entrei em casa e fui direto para cozinha. O cheiro estava tão bom quanto a comida e após comermos enquanto conversávamos, terminando o café da tarde. Papai pediu que nós pegássemos nossas coisas e que eu mostrasse o quarto para o Syaoran.

Voltamos ao carro, pegamos nossas coisas e começamos ao tour pela casinha amarela. _Como se ela fosse grande o suficiente para se perder._ Logo estávamos subindo as escadas em direção aos quartos.

— Bom, aqui é o banheiro. Vê se não vai demorar muito, porque só papai tem banheiro no quarto, a gente vai ter que dividir esse aqui. - Seguimos para o próximo cômodo. – Esse é o seu quarto. Pode colocar as coisas ali ao lado da cama. – Reparei que ele ficou alguns segundos observando o quarto.

— Parece ser muito bom o quarto. – Ele disse.

— Vem! Ainda falta o resto da casa. – Disse. Mostrei a porta do quarto do meu pai e abri a porta do meu quarto. – Bom, esse aqui é o meu quarto. – Ele ficou um tempo olhando em volta quando eu voltei a falar. – Aposto que você achou que fosse rosa.

— É... achei mesmo.

— Eu prefiro os tons pasteis. São mais fáceis de decorar... – Ele entrou e passou o olho em cada canto do quarto.

— É... Você realmente me surpreendeu. Achei que o seu quarto seria todo rosa, cheio de fotos e bailarinas, mas é bege e com uma prateleira cheia de ursinhos. – Dessa eu tive que rir, ele realmente estava entre o surpreso e o decepcionado.

— Vem cá. – O chamei. Mostrei um quadro cheio de fotos que ficava em cima da mesa de estudos, comecei a explicar quem eram as pessoas nas fotos e aonde foram tiradas. E foi assim que o meu pai nos encontrou, rindo e conversando.

— Ah, vocês estão aí. Mostrando suas memórias, querida? – Perguntou meu pai.

— Sim! – Respondi enquanto tentava parar de rir.

— Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Sakura! – Syaoran ainda estava rindo da explicação de uma das fotos. Meu pai nos olhou com uma cara de curiosidade e eu resolvi contar sobre o que falávamos.

— Estava mostrando para ele, pai, a foto do dia que o senhor fez brownie pela primeira vez aqui em casa e eu derrubei o do Touya sem querer. – Quase não consegui terminar a frase. Só de lembrar a cena eu já caia na gargalhada.

— Ah sim! Você estava dançando e deu um tapa no brownie do seu irmão, que ficou tão furioso com você que correu atrás de você pela casa toda. – Lembrou o meu pai, sorrindo ao final. Na foto, eu aparecia com uma cara de 'Ops! Desculpa! Foi sem querer!' e o Touya estava sentado do sofá, olhando para baixo com uma cara que misturava incredulidade, tristeza e raiva.

— Acho que ele nunca me perdoou, porque todas as vezes que ele está com um brownie na mão ele sai de perto de mim. – Comentei um pouco ressentida. Acho que eles perceberam isso e riram mais ainda.

— Então, - disse meu pai – porque vocês não vão dar uma volta pelo bairro?

— O senhor não precisa de ajuda para preparar o jantar? – Ofereceu Syaoran.

— Não, não, não... Não preciso. Mas agradeço a oferta, meu jovem. – Syaoran concordou com a cabeça.

— Bom, se é assim, então vamos. – Terminei de falar e sai puxando Syaoran pelo braço, escada a baixo – Tchau, pai! Até depois!

— Até! Que Kami-Sama os protejam! – Ouvi meu pai dizendo antes de pegar as chaves e fechar a porta.

 **...**

Fomos andando até uma sorveteria que ficava a alguns quarteirões de distância. Pelo caminho fomos conversando sobre banalidade e obviamente, Syaoran foi implicando comigo. _Só porque eu sugeri virmos de carro. Isso não é preguiça! É otimização de tempo!_ Chegando lá fomos recebidos calorosamente pela senhora Suzuki.

— Kami-Sama! Sakura? Quanto tempo que eu não a vejo! – Exclamou a velha senhora enquanto quase me esmagava com seu abraço forte demais para a idade.

— É... Sou eu mesma **,** senhora Suzuki. – Tentava falar, mesmo com dificuldade.

— E quem é esse pedaço de mau caminho? – Ela perguntou enquanto me soltava. – Seu namorado? Ah, danadinha! – Exclamou enquanto me dava um leve empurrão. – Vai estudar em outra cidade e já volta com um namorado desses! É isso aí garota!

— O quê!? – Tive que me segurar para não gritar.

— Como assim 'o quê', querida? Posso ser viúva, mas não sou cega! Só estou dizendo a verdade.

— Não **,** senhora Suzuki, Syaoran não é meu namorado. Ele é um amigo da Kyodai.

— Sei... Amigo... ok. – Ela 'concordou' comigo, enquanto piscava na minha direção. Olhei desesperada para Syaoran para que ele me ajudasse, mas ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e uma cara de quem estava gostando da saia justa que eu tinha me metido. _Idiota!_ Respirei fundo.

— Senhora Suzuki, esse é Li Syaoran. Syaoran essa é a senhora Suzuki, dona da sorveteria com o melhor sorvete caseiro do mundo. – Comecei as apresentações, tentando mudar um pouco de assunto.

— É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora Suzuki. – Disse Syaoran, todo galante enquanto a cumprimentava.

— Ora, ora. O prazer é meu, querido. – Reparei que ela ficou um pouco corada. Levantei uma sobrancelha. _Ok. Desde quando ele faz isso?_

Depois disso, fizemos nossos pedidos. Eu pedi um _sunday_ de morango e Syaoran pediu um _milk-shake_ de ovomaltine. Tentamos pagar, mas a senhora Suzuki disse que era por conta da casa. Achei estranho, mas não contestei. Quando estávamos saindo, ela piscou para mim e fez um 'ok' com os dedos, como uma espécie de aprovação pelo 'namorado' e começamos a nossa caminhada de volta para casa.

— E então, o que você me diz? É bom ou não é? – Questionei Syaoran.

— Olha, sinceridade, esse é o melhor milk-shake caseiro de ovomaltine que eu já provei. Muito bom mesmo.

— Eu não disse? É ótimo! – Disse toda convencida.

— Seu _sunday_ é de que mesmo? – Estreitei os olhos. _É impressão minha ou ele quer o meu sunday?_

— Morango. Por quê? – Perguntei desconfiada.

— Porque está com uma cara muito boa.

— E...

— Não vai me oferecer?

— Sério mesmo? – Ele confirmou com a cabeça. – Ah, não! Se quisesse _sunday_ , pedisse um para você! – Disse enquanto andava mais rápido numa tentativa de fugir.

— É só uma colherada, Sakura! Uma!

— Não mesmo! Todas as vezes que eu deixo você fazer isso, metade vai embora!

— Não vai acontecer isso! Prometo!

— Sei... – Disse desconfiada. _Odeio quando ele faz essa carinha de cachorro. Droga!_

— Uma... Aí eu deixo você tomar uma golada do meu _milk-shake_. – Não respondi. Só fiquei olhando para ele. – Faz assim, você me dá na boca. Nem vou encostar nele. – Parei.

— Sério? – O vi confirmar com a cabeça. – Bom, se for assim, sim. – Comecei a pegar um pouco do _sunday_.

— Ô nanica, deixa de ser mão de vaca e pega mais calda! – Ele chegou perto de mim e apoiou sua mão em minha cintura.

— Para de reclamar! Se não, eu não te dou! – Disse virando de costas e afastando o sorvete dele. Ele passou o braço em volta da minha cintura, me impedindo de me afastar.

Comecei a rir, enchi a colher e me virei para dar o sorvete a ele. Syaoran ficou parado, ainda me segurando e com a boca aberta. Ri mais um pouco, mas coloquei o conteúdo em sua boca. Quando voltei a colher ao copo de _sunday_ ouvi aquela risada que eu nunca mais queria ouvir.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá pessoas!

Esses capítulos eram pra ser parte da estória original, mas achei que fugiam da normalidade da fic por ser praticamente um capítulo por dia, então resolvi criar esse 'extra' :D Espero que tenham gostado

Até o próximo! #Beijos

 **P.s.:** revisado lindamente pela minha Beta MARAVILHOSA! Obrigada, ValentinaV! *-*


	2. Rumores

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico - pensamentos_

 **Negrito - sonhos/lembranças**

By Li Syaoran

* * *

Logo quando Sakura estava me dando _sunday_ , ouvi uma risada próximo de onde nós estávamos. Reparei que Sakura ficou tensa e olhei para um grupo de garotas que se aproximavam. Elas deveriam ter a idade de Sakura, mas estavam vestidas como modelos de revista de moda.

— Ora, ora, quem é vivo sempre aparece, não é Kinomoto?

— Olá, Tanaka e companhia. Tudo bom com vocês? – Sakura perguntou de má vontade.

— Estamos ótimas! Não é, meninas? – Todas as outras três concordaram e soltaram expressões que eu nunca tinha ouvido. – E você, Kinomoto? Estou vendo que está levando o estudo da anatomia humana bem a sério, hein. Ótimo espécime você conseguiu.

— É... Alguém tem que estudar, não é?— Observei que Sakura estava começando a ficar sem paciência com aquelas garotas e resolvi intervir. Coloquei meu braço entorno de seus ombros e perguntei.

— Quem são essas, amor? Suas amigas? – No instante que Sakura ouviu a palavra 'amor', ela ficou tensa, mas não olhou para mim. Ela me conhecia o suficiente para saber que eu estava tramando algo.

— Colegas de infância. – Ela respondeu e entrelaçou sua mão à minha que estava em seus ombros.

— Hum... Interessante. – Disse e dei um beijo em sua cabeça. O grupo de garotas não tiravam o olho de nós e reparei que Tanaka tremia de raiva.

— Então... Ele realmente é seu namorado **,** Kinomoto?

— Para qual jornal você trabalha mesmo? – Respondi. – Li Syaoran. Prazer. – Quando terminei de me apresentar queixos caíram, literalmente. Foi quando uma das garotas, que até agora estava muda, se pronunciou.

— Perai! Você é Li Syaoran?! Tipo, o futuro líder do clã Li?! O clã mais poderoso, influente, respeitado e tradicional de Hong Kong, senão da China? – Me limitei a não responder.

Houve um burburinho e quando percebi que não havia mais o que ser dito, comecei a andar com Sakura ao meu lado, deixando um grupo de garotas boquiabertas para trás.

— Você não deveria ter feito isso. – Reclamou Sakura ainda na mesma posição. – Elas vão espalhar para cidade toda que nós estamos namorando e como eu vou explicar isso para o meu pai ou meu irmão?

— Eu não falei que éramos namorados.

— Mas deu a entender que sim, principalmente depois que você me chamou de 'amor' e colocou o braço sobre os meus ombros, que não saiu daí não sei por qual motivo. – Reclamou enquanto mexia os ombros tentando tirar o meu braço de cima deles.

— _Shiiiu_. – Pedi para que ela ficasse quieta. Sentia que estávamos sendo seguidos e por isso continuei com a farsa. – Só porque eu não fiz o pedido formal, não significa nada. – Falei mais alto. Ela me olhou com relutância, então cochichei em seu ouvido. – Estamos sendo seguidos.

No primeiro instante ela voltou a ficar um pouco tensa, mas logo fez uma coisa que eu não compreendi de imediato: ela deixou a chave de casa cair no chão. Paramos e ela olhou para trás enquanto se abaixava. Aproveitei para fazer o mesmo e vi, as mesmas garotas de antes, fingindo que olhavam a vitrine de uma loja próxima de onde estávamos. Sakura se levantou, com as chaves em mãos e saiu andando da mesma forma de quando ela está emburrada. Ri com a cena e logo corri atrás dela.

— Eu sei que você está com raiva. Mas, poderia ao menos me contar o por quê? – Perguntei enquanto a alcançava.

— Essas garotas...

— Que você intitulou de 'Tanaka e companhia'... – Não resisti e a interrompi. Ela lançou um olhar nervoso para mim. _Adoro implicar com ela._

— Sim, isso mesmo. Pois bem, elas sempre implicaram comigo, do sentido bem malvado da palavra. Elas já me trancaram dentro do banheiro da escola, já rasgaram meu uniforme... – ela respirou fundo. – E o pior de tudo foi que eu nunca fiz nada contra elas! – Senti que ela continuava magoada e nervosa até hoje.

— Não estou querendo dizer que você tem culpa, mas você tem certeza que nunca fez nada contra elas? – Ela olhou para mim com uma indignação tal, que eu me arrependi de ter dito isso.

— É claro que tenho certeza! Me admira você ficar do lado delas!

— Não estou defendendo ninguém, só estou tentando descobrir a razão dessa implicância toda, só isso. – Me expliquei e continuei andando ao lado dela. Ela ficou em silêncio o restante do caminho todo. Logo quando chegamos a casa, o pai dela avisou que nós iríamos jantar na casa do irmão dela, então fomos nos arrumar.

 **...**

Em uma hora estávamos prontos. Acabamos indo no meu carro, _depois de eu insistir muito, é claro._ Levamos poucos minutos para chegar ao local. Sakura foi no banco de trás e seu pai foi na frente me guiando.

Touya morava em um apartamento no centro de Tomoeda, juntamente com sua esposa e filha. Fomos recepcionados por Pamy, que veio que nem um jato e pulou no colo da tia. Sakura se desequilibrou, mas eu a segurei para que não caíssem. Ela me olhou agradecida e começou a me apresentar para a menina.

— Pamy, quero que você conheça um amigo da titia Sakura, o nome dele é Li Syaoran.

— Olá, Pamy. - Falei enquanto passava a mão no topo de sua cabeça.

— Você é namorado da minha tia? – Perguntou a garotinha de forma direta. Sakura se assustou e ficou vermelha com o comentário.

— Não, sou apenas amigo dela. Quantos anos você tem?

— Eu tenho quatro anos. Mas amanhã eu faço assim, oh! – Disse ela mostrando o cinco com os dedos.

— Que legal! – Sorri para ela.

— Já está fazendo amizade com a visita, Pamy? – Uma mulher muito bonita com longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados se aproximou de nós e eu deduzi que fosse a esposa de Touya.

— Sim sim, mamãe!

— Syaoran essa é Kinomoto Kaho. Esposa do Touya e mãe dessa menininha espevitada. – Disse Sakura colocando Pamy no chão. – Kaho, esse é Li Syaoran, um amigo meu lá da Kyodai.

— É um prazer conhecê-la. – Disse fazendo uma reverência.

— Digo o mesmo. Sakura fala muito bem de você. – Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. _Sakura já falou de mim para cunhada dela!_ Olhei para Sakura, ela estava vermelha de vergonha. – Os seus outros amigos também vieram querida? – Perguntou Kaho a Sakura.

— Não, Kaho. Tomoyo e Eriol conseguiram ir visitar as famílias deles.

— Entendo... Vamos, entrem! Não vamos ficar parados na porta.

Cumprimentei Touya, que me olhou atravessado. _O que esse cara tem contra mim?_

 **...**

O jantar ocorreu muito bem. A comida estava deliciosa, conversamos bastante, todos me trataram muito bem, exceto por Touya que me lançava respostas atravessadas quase o tempo todo.

— E então Li – começou Kaho –, é a primeira vez que vem a Tomoeda?

— Na verdade não. Morei um tempo aqui, quando tinha 10 anos.

— Sério? Dessa eu não sabia. – Comentou Sakura com a curiosidade aguçada.

— Você estudou em qual escola? – Perguntou Fujitaka.

— Na escola primária de Tomoeda.

— Caramba! A gente estudou lá Touya! – Sakura disse cutucando o irmão.

— Eu fiz o final do quarto ano e o início do quinto aqui. Você deveria estar, mais ou menos, no terceiro ano Sakura.

— Ah é, esqueci que você é mais velho que eu... Mas, o que você veio fazer aqui?

— Minha mãe precisava colocar algumas coisas em ordem, viu que iria demorar um bom tempo e resolveu ficar por aqui. Só eu vim com ela.

— Como assim? – Disse Fujitaka.

— Syaoran tem quatro irmãs mais velhas. Ele é o caçula da família. – Sakura respondeu. Confirmei a informação e a conversa continuou tranquilamente.

 **...**

Depois do jantar fomos todos para a sala de estar conversar mais um pouco. Pamy gostava muito de chamar atenção e pediu para o pai tocar uma música para ela cantar. Touya sentou-se no banco do piano ( **n/a:** sim, eles tem um piano em casa, mas não é o de cauda, é daqueles pequenos mesmo) e logo uma melodia infantil invadiu a casa. Ela cantou muito bem para uma criança de quatro anos e todos nós fizemos uma festa quando ela acabou de cantar. Batemos palmas, elogiamos e ela agradeceu com uma reverência.

— Titia Sakura, canta com a mamãe? – Pamy pediu puxando Sakura para perto do piano. Sakura trocou algumas palavras com Kaho e Touya.

— Pamy gosta muito quando os três resolvem cantar algo. Não importa a música, ela ama. – Explicou Fujitaka enquanto pegava a neta e a colocava no colo.

Alguns segundos depois uma melodia lenta começou. Sakura começou cantando um pouco tímida, mas em um inglês muito bom. Confesso que no início eu não reconheci, mas quando Sakura chegou ao refrão lembrei que música era. Elas estavam cantando 'Poker Face' da Lady Gaga, mas em uma versão acústica ( **n/a:** alguém assiste Glee aí?! kkk). Kaho começou a cantar a segunda estrofe e no refrão as duas cantaram juntas. Por ter a voz mais grave, Kaho fazia a segunda voz e Sakura a primeira. Conforme o decorrer da música as duas foram se soltando e já arriscavam algumas notas mais complicadas, que no final deu certo. Quando a música acabou, Pamy saiu correndo e abraçou cada um, elogiando-os.

— Não me parece surpreso, Syaoran. – Disse Sakura enquanto se sentava ao meu lado.

— Esqueceu que eu já ouvi você cantando no karaokê? - Disse com a sobrancelha erguida. Ela riu.

— É verdade. Tinha me esquecido desse dia.

— Que dia? – Perguntou Touya mal-humorado, com a sobrancelha levantada e tremendo.

— Um dia que nós saímos para lanchar com o pessoal e ela resolveu cantar no karaokê para chamar a atenção do entregador de pizza.

— Não foi bem assim! – Disse Sakura enquanto me dava um soco no braço. Dei um sorriso sarcástico pela cara de brava dela e pela saia justa que a coloquei. – Você está é com ciúmes!

— Eu? – Não aguentei e soltei uma gargalhada. – Faz-me rir! – Ela continuou tentando explicar o que realmente tinha acontecido, mas Touya não me pareceu muito convencido.

Sakura e Kaho foram para a cozinha terminar de tirar a mesa e lavar a louça. Eu me ofereci, mas elas não deixaram. Continuei na sala junto com Fujitaka, Touya e Pamy, o assunto que predominava era esporte, do futebol ao UFC. Depois de um tempo as duas voltaram rindo e Kaho puxou Touya para ficar em pé ao lado dela.

— O que foi querida? – Touya perguntou enquanto levantava.

— Temos uma notícia maravilhosa para contar!

— Agora? Tem certeza amor?

— Claro que tenho querido, todos estão aqui. – Touya olhou para ela e quando ia abrir a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, Kaho passou a mão pelo rosto dele. – Amanhã nós falamos com a minha família. – Ele deu de ombros.

— Será que vocês dois poderiam parar com o suspense, por favor?— Sakura reclamou já inquieta no sofá, cheia de expectativa.

— Eu estou grávida! – Kaho não se aguentava de alegria. Sakura deu um pulo no sofá enquanto dava aqueles gritos de euforia e correu para abraçar a cunhada. Me levantei e fui parabenizar Touya.

A alegria ali era palpável, até Pamy estava feliz com a chegada de um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha. Continuamos conversando até que Fujitaka começou a se despedir, ao contrário de mim e Sakura, ele teria que trabalhar amanhã e já estava tarde.

A volta para casa foi tranquila. Sakura ainda não parava de falar em como estava feliz pelo casal e foi tagarelando até chegarmos. _É claro que eu não perdia uma oportunidade sequer e sempre implicava com ela._

 **...**

No outro dia acordei cedo como de costume. Me troquei e desci as escadas com o intuito de sair para treinar. Quando estava passando pela cozinha Fujitaka já estava lá.

— Bom dia, senhor Kinomoto.

— Bom dia, Li. Acordou cedo.

— Acordo todos os dias neste horário para treinar.

— Se quiser, pode treinar no quintal. Não é muito grande, mas acho que é o suficiente.

— Eu agradeço. Vou correr um pouco e depois vou para lá.

— Tudo bem. Até depois.

— Até.

Saí e corri pelas redondezas da vizinhança por quase uma hora. Logo voltei e fui direto para o quintal da casa amarela. Treinei por um tempo e quando estava terminando Fujitaka apareceu na porta dos fundos e se despediu. O cumprimentei e voltei ao treinamento.

Um tempo depois terminei a rotina de exercícios e voltei para dentro da casa. Quando estava passando pela sala ouvi Sakura andando no andar de cima. Subi e nos encontramos no corredor.

— Bom dia. – Eu disse enquanto ria da expressão sonolenta dela. Ela me respondeu com um sussurro e desceu as escadas. Tomei um banho rápido e logo me juntei a Sakura na cozinha. Ela ainda estava no início de seu desjejum. – Acorda. – Estalei os dedos na frente de seu rosto.

— Eu estou acordada. – Ela resmungou. – Só estou com sono ainda, só isso. – Me sentei à sua frente, agradeci pela comida e coloquei um pedaço de dashimaki na boca.

— Sei... Então, o que vamos fazer hoje?

— Vamos buscar o Kero no petshop, ir ao supermercado e Kaho pediu para ficarmos com a Pamy a partir das 10:00 porque ela vai arrumar as coisas para o aniversário.

— Por isso que nós vamos ficar com ela hoje.

— Uhum.

— Alguma coisa planejada para ocupar a tarde dela?

— Estava pensando em levá-la ao parque e depois assistir a alguma coisa. Aposto que ela vai ficar tão cansada que vai dormir nos primeiros 30 minutos do filme.

Continuamos o desjejum conversando tranquilamente. Depois que terminamos lavamos a louça e saímos.

— É muito longe? – Perguntei enquanto esperava ela fechar a porta.

— Não muito. Só alguns quarteirões... Dá para ir andando. – Ela terminou e colocou a chave no bolso do vestido.

Ela estava simples, vestido folgado por conta da manhã relativamente quente que aquele final de primavera trazia, cabelos presos em uma grossa trança e calçando sapatilhas. Eu estava vestindo uma camisa polo, bermuda e tênis sem cadarço.

— De que raça ele é? – Quebrei o silêncio.

— Golden Retriever.

— Qual o nome dele mesmo?

— Kerberos quando ele apronta algo e Kero para o restante do tempo.

— Nome de algum anime, eu aposto.

— Nem sei... – Ela disse mexendo os ombros. – Foi a Pamy que deu o apelido, depois foi que o nome apareceu.

Passaram-se alguns minutos de caminhada e chegamos ao petshop.

— Bom dia, Keith.

— Bom dia, Sakura. – Respondeu o rapaz que estava atrás do balcão. – Só um minuto que buscarei Kero.

— Obrigada. – Ela veio em minha direção. – Gosta de cachorros? – Ela parou ao meu lado e me ajudou a distribuir carinho a uma filhote da raça Akita que estava dentro de um cercado.

— O suportável. – Disse enquanto fazia carinho atrás das orelhas da bolinha de pelo.

— Pronto! Aqui está o seu Golden, Sakura. – O rapaz disse entrando na loja com Kero.

— Obrigada, Keith. – Ela se abaixou ficando na altura do cachorro. – Ei Kero-chan! Que saudades de você! – Ela esfregou a cabeça e as costas do Golden e este retribuiu lambendo o rosto de sua dona. Ela riu e se levantou. – Keith, o Touya já deixou pago?

— Sim, como sempre.

— Então nós já vamos. Dá tchau para o Keith, Kero. – Como entendendo o pedido da dona, o Golden latiu duas vezes e foi em direção ao funcionário. Este abaixou e fez carinho na cabeça do animal.

Saímos da loja. Logo na saída o Golden veio até mim e começou a me cheirar. Levantei a sobrancelha. Sakura riu.

— O que foi, Syaoran?

— Se ele mijar em mim, eu acabo com essa bola de pelos ambulante. – Ela caiu na gargalhada. O golden apenas me ignorou e voltou a andar ao lado de sua dona.

— Vamos por aqui. – Ela apontou para a entrada de um parque. – Esse é o Parque do Rei Pinguim. É um atalho. Fica mais perto atravessá-lo do que contorná-lo. – Ela se abaixou e retirou parte da guia do golden. Ele se sacudiu e saiu cheirando tudo o que encontrava. Observei Sakura olhando com nostalgia para cada canto daquele lugar. Sentei em um banco próximo e ela me acompanhou.

— Lembranças?

— Muitas. – Ela sorriu.

— AH! – Ouvimos um grito e saímos correndo.

— Ah não! Kerberus! Sai! A-GO-RA! – Sakura repreendeu o golden. Ele havia pulado em cima de um adolescente. – Me desculpe Keita. – Ela retirou Kero de cima do rapaz. Ele riu.

— Não se preocupe Sakura-sama. – O rapaz se abaixou e fez carinho na cabeça do animal. – Acho que ele só estava com saudades. Faz tempo que não passeio com ele.

— Mesmo assim... Me desculpe. – Ela se curvou em reverência. O rapaz olhou para ela e depois para mim.

— Ah, então esse é o tal namorado famoso que Tanaka tanto fala?

— Hã? O quê? – Sakura ficou vermelha.

— Li Syaoran. – Fiz uma leve reverência.

— Sumione Keita. – Ele repetiu o meu gesto. – Sou vizinho de Sakura-sama.

— Às vezes, quando papai não pode, Keita passeia com o Kero. – Sakura explicou.

— Então, já que você não desmentiu e pelo rubor do seu rosto, a informação é verdadeira?

— Por que quer tanto saber?

— Ai, Syaoran deixa de ser grosso! – Ela me repreendeu enquanto me dava uma cotovelada. Ignorei-a e continuei encarando o rapaz. Ele ficou vermelho e abaixou a cabeça.

— Desculpe a curiosidade. Isso não me diz respeito. Só queria saber se o rumor que corre era verdadeiro.

— Pois diga que... – Sakura começou.

— Não sabe de nada. – A interrompi. – O que não deixa de ser verdade. – Mexi os ombros.

— Sim **,** Li-sama! – Ele prestou reverência e começou a se afastar. – Até outro dia Sakura-sama! Li-sama! – Senti Sakura me empurrar.

— Por que você fez isso de novo? – Ela estava bufando e vermelha. _De raiva ou vergonha?_ Abaixei, peguei a guia do golden, prendi na coleira e comecei a andar com ele ao meu lado. – Ei! Vai me deixar falando sozinha? – Mexi os ombros.

— Não há o que dizer.

— Sério mesmo? – Ela perguntou cínica. – Porque eu jurava que isso me envolvia, sabe. – Parei.

— Por que te incomoda tanto o fato das pessoas acharem que estamos namorando?

— Porque não é verdade! E você sabe que eu não gosto disso! Sou péssima mentirosa... – Ela disse enquanto cruzava os braços e adquiria uma expressão emburrada. – E além do mais, novamente, como vou explicar isso se chegar aos ouvidos do pessoal lá de casa? – Respirei fundo.

— Então explicarei toda a situação, desde o início.

— Isso não vai dar certo. – Ela comentou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá pessoas!

Mais um capítulo sobre esse final de semana de descobertas entre os dois. Espero que gostem! *-*

Até quarta que vem! #Beijos

 **P.s.:** atualizadíssimo! :3


	3. Festa

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico - pensamentos_

 **Negrito - sonhos/lembranças**

By Kinomoto Sakura

* * *

— Titia Sakura! – Pamy correu ao meu encontro e me abraçou.

— Princesa! – Fiz carinho em sua bochecha.

— Ei, titio Syaoran! – Ela o abraçou e ele bagunçou seus cabelos.

— Olá, Pamy! Está pronta? – Ela concordou, deu tchau a mãe e saiu andando de mãos dadas a ele.

— Devo sair de lá de casa? – Perguntei a Kaho apenas para confirmar.

— Sim, por favor. Vou terminar de comprar o que falta agora pela manhã e arrumar tudo na parte da tarde. Vocês podem passar a tarde aqui com ela se quiserem. Touya vai arrumá-la e levá-la para a sua casa à noite. – Confirmei, balançando a cabeça. Me despedi e acompanhei os dois.

Já no carro, lembrei Syaoran o que pretendia fazer.

— Estava pensando em ir ao parque de diversões e ao GamePlay. Se sobrar tempo assistimos a algum filme na casa dela. Acho que vai dar para o gasto. – Ele concordou.

— Nós vamos ao Parque de diversões? – Pamy me perguntou. Ri dos ouvidos atentos de minha sobrinha.

— Sim, Pamy.

— Eba! – Ela ficou mais animada do que já estava e passou o caminho todo falando.

Guiei Syaoran até o parque e só conseguimos vaga longe da entrada. Durante nossa caminhada até a entrada, Pamy segurou nossas mãos e ficou pulando.

— Essa tem energia! – Syaoran e eu levantamos Pamy novamente.

— Eu estou cansada. – Ralhei.

— Já? – Syaoran cutucou. Estreitei os olhos. – Está precisando deixar o sedentarismo. – Ignorei o comentário e passei a dar atenção a Pamy. _Mal sabe ele que eu faço duas horas de academia, cinco dias por semana._

A nossa manhã passou bem tranquila. Por ser dia de semana o parque estava tranquilo, com poucas pessoas. Fomos em todos os brinquedos permitidos para a faixa etária de Pamy, e foi bem engraçado ver Syaoran andando de trenzinho de lagarta.

Quando estávamos quase saindo, Pamy viu um pônei roxo em uma barraca de tiro ao alvo e saiu correndo.

— Pamy! – Corri atrás dela e a alcancei quando ela parou para admirar a pelúcia. Abaixei para ficar na sua altura e segurei delicadamente seu queixo, fazendo com que ela olhasse para mim. – Não faça mais isso, por favor. – Pedi com o coração à mil.

— Titia Sakura, me dá o pônei roxo?

— O que houve? – Syaoran nos alcançou. _Esse filho da mãe nem correu!_

— Titio Syaoran, me dá o pônei roxo? – Ela foi até ele e abraçou suas pernas. Me levantei.

— Vamos tentar? – Perguntei.

— Você primeiro. – Ele sorriu de forma debochada e isso fez com que o meu sangue fervesse de raiva. _Vou fazer você engolir esse sorriso!_

Compramos duas fichas, uma para cada, e eu comecei. Posicionei a espingarda de festim e antes que disparasse, ouvi Syaoran me avisando que eu erraria. Dito e feito.

— Não tira a minha concentração!

— Você está segurando errado. – Ele veio até mim. Olhei para Pamy e fiz uma careta, que ela prontamente riu. Senti quando ele se posicionou atrás de mim. – Alinhe o quadril. – Ele segurou e alinhou meu quadril ao alvo. - Levante a arma na altura dos seus olhos. – Ele encostou seu peito em minhas costas. Senti meu coração acelerar, mas mantive a calma, mesmo sabendo que estava corada. Ele levantou meus braços, verificou se estava na mira e se afastou para que eu atirasse. O tiro foi certeiro.

— Eba! – Pamy saltitou de alegria. Eu ri e olhei para Syaoran. Ele continuava com aquele meio sorriso convencido. Acertei a outra chance, mas não foi suficiente para ganhar o pônei.

— Desculpe, princesa. – Peguei o prêmio que equivalia ao que eu havia acertado e a entreguei.

— Não tem problema, tia! Esse também é lindo! – Ela abraçou o urso e me deu um beijo no rosto.

— Veja e aprenda. – Syaoran pegou a espingarda e, o filho da mãe, acertou TODOS os alvos especiais e ganhou o prêmio máximo: o pônei roxo. – Aqui Pamy. – Ele entregou a Pamy a pelúcia quase do tamanho dela, mas isso não a impediu de sair saltitando com as duas pelúcias. – Já vou em um minuto. – Fui atrás de Pamy.

— Cadê o titio Syaoran?

— Ainda está lá na barraca de tiro ao alvo, mas já está vindo. – Peguei minha sobrinha no colo, com um pouco de dificuldade por conta daquele pônei enorme, e segui em direção ao carro.

— Aqui. – Syaoran me entregou um ursinho marrom, com gravata vermelha. Coloquei Pamy no chão e peguei a pelúcia.

— Para mim? – Olhei surpresa para ele.

— Sim. – Sorri e envolvi meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço o abraçando. Ele envolveu minha cintura e encostou o nariz na curva de meu pescoço. Me arrepiei pelo toque e me afastei lentamente. Quando procurei por seus olhos, ele olhava para Pamy.

— Vocês vão se beijar? – Quase caí para trás pela pergunta.

— Amigos podem se beijar? – Ouvi Syaoran perguntando para ela. Ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça pensando a respeito. Desvencilhei meus braços, porém ele não me soltou, fazendo com que continuássemos abraçados.

— Eu não sei. – Pamy finalmente se pronunciou.

— Não sabe? – Resolvi participar da conversa. Ela negou.

— Bom, depende do tipo de amigo que você tem. - Syaoran começou a explicar. – Eu tenho uma outra amiga, chamada Tomoyo, que eu não a beijo.

— E a titia Sakura? Você beija ela? – _Putz grila!_

 _—_ Só às vezes. – Corei mais ainda pela resposta.

— Quem quer ir ao shopping? – Tentei desviar a atenção. Pamy correu alegre até o carro e ficou pulando. Dei uma cotovelada em Syaoran. – Não fale esse tipo de coisa para ela! – Não esperei por nenhum comentário e segui para o carro, pisando duro.

Guiei Syaoran até o shopping, mas sempre focava minha atenção em Pamy, ignorando-o. Sim, eu ainda estava furiosa com ele.

— Até agora não entendi sua reação no estacionamento. – Syaoran havia aproveitado que Pamy estava na cama elástica e tocou no assunto novamente.

— Desde quando duas vezes virou "às vezes"? – Mexi os dedos figurando as aspas. Ouvi ele respirar fundo e cruzei os braços.

— Foi uma resposta evasiva.

— Duas vezes! Nos beijamos apenas duas vezes! – Olhei para direção oposta a ele e completei sussurrando. – Se você considerar um mísero selinho como beijo e o outro não conta necessariamente, porque mais parecia um cabo de guerra.

— Eu não conto quantas vezes beijo uma garota. – _Nossa! Essa doeu!_

Antes que nós pudéssemos continuar a conversa, Pamy saiu do brinquedo e correu ao nosso encontro.

— Titia Sakura, podemos tomar sorvete? – Pamy pegou minha mão e começou a me arrastar em direção a uma das lanchonetes da praça de alimentação.

— Eita pessoinha que tem força quando quer. – Ri da empolgação dela. Entramos na fila. Quando chegou nossa vez, fizemos nossos pedidos, mas uma coisa estava me deixando irritada. _Por que raios essa mulher não para de olhar para Syaoran?_

 _—_ Moça – voltei minha atenção para Pamy, ela estava falando com a mulher que nos atendia no caixa –, você sabia que a titia Sakura e o titio Syaoran se beijam? Então não olha muito para ele, porque ele gosta da minha tia! – Ela começou a falar com calma, porém no final da frase ela já estava com tom de que estava dando bronca.

Eu, literalmente, atingi todos os tons possíveis e imagináveis de vermelho.

Nós terminamos de pagar e fomos para a outra fila, pegar os pedidos. Senti que a mulher do caixa não parava de olhar em nossa direção. Me abaixei, e pela segunda vez naquele dia, fiquei na altura dos olhos de Pamy.

— Princesa, por que você falou daquele modo com a moça do caixa? – Peguei sua mão e falei o mais suave que o meu constrangimento permitiu. A pergunta a pegou de surpresa, pois ela franziu as sobrancelhas e me olhou confusa.

— Mas não é verdade, titia?

— O problema não é o que você falou, mas o modo como falou. Devemos ser educados com as pessoas.

— Mas você e papai brigam de vez em quando. – Ouvi a risada presa de Syaoran e senti meu rosto esquentar levemente.

— Sim, concordo. Mas quando você tiver o seu irmão ou irmã, você vai entender o porquê. Mas família é família, com outras pessoas a estória é outra. – Ela não entendeu muito bem, mas concordou e ficou quieta. Me levantei, pegamos nossos sorvetes e nos acomodamos em um dos sofás espalhados pelo shopping.

— Não acha que pegou pesado? – Syaoran me perguntou enquanto olhava Pamy.

— Não. - Soltei uma risada. – Ela está pensando e tentando entender o que falei... Ela fica quieta quando o cérebro dela processa muita informação de uma vez só.

Terminamos os nossos sorvetes e fizemos o caminho de volta para o apartamento de Touya. Durante todo o percurso, Pamy foi perguntando coisas e falando sobre outras aleatórias.

— Papai! – Pamy correu para Touya assim que ele abriu a porta.

— Olá, princesa! – Vi meu irmão pegar Pamy no colo. – Como foi o dia? – Gelei.

— Muito legal, papai! Eu ganhei duas pelúcias, brinquei, tomei sorvete e comi pipoca!

— Que ótimo! – Touya deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Pamy e a colocou no chão. – Vamos tomar um banho e descansar um pouco? Hoje à noite nós vamos sair, então você precisa estar descansada.

— Sim! – Ela se despediu de Syaoran e de mim e saiu correndo apartamento à dentro. Respirei fundo.

— Algum problema? – Levei um pequeno susto ao ouvir a voz do meu irmão.

— Não, nada. – Sorri e segui para a cozinha. _Pare com isso_ ** _,_** _Sakura! Não há nada com o que ficar nervosa._

— Se continuar agindo assim Touya vai desconfiar. – Levei outro susto e entornei água em mim mesma. _Merda._ — Não sei por que está tão nervosa. Não fizemos nada de errado. – Usei o pano que me secava para bater em Syaoran.

— _Shiii_. Pare de falar dessa forma! Não complique mais as coisas para mim. – Saí da cozinha e dei de cara com Touya.

— Algo já está complicado? – Travei. _ERA SÓ O QUE ME FALTAVA!_

— Não, só o seu ciúme usual. Coisa que o Syaoran já está acostumado porque ele também morre de ciúmes de Shieffa. – Passei direto e tentei ser o mais natural possível. – Vamos embora? Talvez Kaho precise de ajuda. Tchau, Touya! – Peguei minha bolsa e segui para o elevador.

 **...**

— Tem certeza que ele não é seu namorado? – Bufei, mais uma vez, pela pergunta que era feita pela enésima vez naquela noite.

— Sim **,** tia, eu tenho certeza que ele não é meu namorado. – Terminei de colocar as coisas na bandeja e segui para a sala. Mesmo a festa sendo apenas para a família e amigos mais próximos, eram pessoas demais para a pequena casa. Reabasteci o que estava acabando e voltei para a cozinha, conseguindo escapar de mais perguntas.

— Você é uma péssima anfitriã me deixando sozinho na festa para ser devorado de perguntas de parentes curiosos. – Syaoran estava encostado na pia, comendo alguns dos petiscos que estavam espalhados ali.

— Bom, quer ajudar então? – Cheguei perto dele e ele me ofereceu um pedaço do que ele estava comendo. Fiquei um pouco sem graça, mas aceitei. Ele colocou na minha boca e lambeu os dedos em seguida. Achei graça nas suas atitudes, mas não estranhei. Na verdade, me senti feliz por ele ficar tão à vontade assim comigo.

— Então – ele lavou as mãos –, o que devo fazer?

— Me ajudar a deixar a mesa sempre abastecida. Só isso. – Mexi os ombros.

— Certo. – Ele pegou uma bandeja e começou a enchê-la.

— Hey! – Ele parou e olhou para mim. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Exatamente o que você falou. – Ele me olhou intrigado.

— Você sabe o que falta lá? – Foi então que ele entendeu. – Primeiro você descobre o que falta, depois abastece. Entendeu? – Ele ia dizer algo, mas foi interrompido.

— Vocês não se desgrudam, não é? – Ouvir aquela voz novamente, me dava nos nervos.

— Tanaka. – Respirei fundo e tentei ser o mais civilizada que conseguia.

— Vim com o seu primo, ele me convidou. – Ela falou como se fosse algo para se vangloriar.

— Podemos ajudar em algo? – Ouvi Syaoran perguntar. _Nunca faça essa pergunta para ela._

— Bom, no momento não preciso de nada, mas falo se mudar de ideia. – Ela piscou para ele, jogando todo o charme que possuía. Revirei os olhos e abri a geladeira para me distrair.

— Pronto – Syaoran falou segundos depois –, ela já foi.

— Não gosto dela aqui em casa. – Bufei. – Parece que ela está me vigiando.

— Mania de perseguição. – O ouvi murmurando.

— Como? – Minha voz subiu algumas oitavas.

— Você tem mania de perseguição. – Ele me encarou. – Ela está aqui simplesmente porque o seu primo a convidou, mas aposto que na sua mente você já decidiu que essa visita inesperada é porque ela quer infernizar a sua vida.

Fiquei alguns segundos encarando-o, me perguntando o que deveria fazer com ele. _Ignorar? Socar? Ficar chateada?_ Acho que ele percebeu a minha indecisão sobre o que fazer com ele, pois se aproximou de mim e me deu um selinho.

— Pare com isso, Sakura. As pessoas crescem e deixam esses conflitos para trás. – Continuei encarando-o, surpresa tanto por ele ter me beijado e por ele estar falando aquilo para mim.

— Não faça mais isso. – Ele parou e me encarou. – Já falei que você pode me complicar se continuar agindo dessa forma. – Fechei os olhos e massageei o vinco entre as sobrancelhas.

Estranhei o silêncio dele e abri os olhos. Ele me encarava, como se eu o tivesse magoado.

— Tudo bem. Não vou complicar a sua vida. – Ele saiu da cozinha e eu senti o peso das minhas palavras caírem sobre mim. _Merda._

O restante da noite Syaoran me ajudou, mas percebi que ele estava mais distante. Não que ele tivesse parado de falar comigo ou brincar do jeito dele, mas eu não sentia mais aquela cumplicidade que havíamos adquirido durante esses meses.

A festa foi tranquila, tanto Syaoran quanto eu nos escondemos na cozinha boa parte do tempo, ajudando Kaho e meu pai sempre que eles precisavam. Parte da minha família paterna acabou passando a noite lá em casa, o que fez com que fôssemos dormir muito tarde.

Meu quarto acabou ficando com a família da minha tia, meus avós ficaram no quarto do meu pai e, inicialmente, Syaoran iria continuar no quarto do meu irmão, enquanto papai e eu iríamos dormir no escritório. Mas depois de muita conversa e insistência por parte de Syaoran, resolvemos que não haveria problema dormirmos os três no mesmo quarto. Meu outro tio, juntamente com sua família, pernoitariam no apartamento de Touya.

 _Você deve estar se perguntando: afinal, qual é o tamanho da minha família?_ Sempre acho graça quando me fazem essa pergunta. Pelo lado da minha mãe, o único parente vivo que ainda tenho é um avô, que conheci quando eu tinha 10 anos mas que não tenho muito contato. Já a família do meu pai é bem maior. Meus avós ainda estão vivos e cheio de vida, sempre nos mimando quando vamos à casa deles em Fukushima. Há ainda um casal de irmãos de papai que já são casados e possuem dois filhos cada.

Enfim, todas as vezes que nos reunimos é uma festa só, e eu amo isso.

— Bom crianças – meu pai apareceu na sala onde meus primos, Syaoran e eu estávamos –, eu vou indo dormir. Sintam-se a vontade. Nos vemos amanhã, boa noite.

Todos se despediram dele e voltamos a lembrar de travessuras que havíamos feito na infância e contávamos novidades mais recentes. Me deixava incrivelmente feliz vê-los todos juntos, rindo e lembrando de momentos que haviam marcado nossa história.

— Boa noite. – Não consegui ficar mais tempo ali. Estava cansada. Me despedi de meus primos no corredor, quando todos nós resolvemos dormir e Touya conseguiu levar meus tios para casa dele. Cada um seguiu para o seu quarto e eu tive uma surpresa quando não me senti estranha por ter que dividir o quarto com meu pai e Syaoran.

Não sei explicar exatamente o porquê, mas não havia desconforto em ter meu pai dormindo na cama que um dia foi de Touya, enquanto Syaoran e eu dormíamos no chão em nossos sacos de dormir.

— Syaoran. – O chamei após termos apagado a luz e estarmos deitados.

— Hum. – Ele apenas grunhiu em resposta.

— Me desculpe pelo modo que falei mais cedo, não deveria ter me expressado daquela forma. – Sabia que deveria falar olhando diretamente nos olhos dele, mas não sabia em que outra oportunidade teríamos devido à casa cheia.

— Tudo bem. – Ouvi sua voz sem emoção e me preocupei.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim. – Ouvi ele se mexendo e percebi, que ele havia mudado de posição e agora estava de costas para mim.

 _Ótimo._ Pensei com ironia. _Ele realmente ficou chateado. Mas sinceramente_ — me virei ficando de costas para ele também –, _infantilidade a dele ficar chateado por uma coisa tão boba! Crianças!_ Fechei os olhos e me forcei a dormir.

 **...**

Acordei no outro dia, reparando que estava sozinha no quarto. Alcancei meu celular e vi que era cedo, um pouco mais das seis da manhã. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir, como não havia feito a noite toda.

Mesmo contra a minha vontade, minha mente passou detalhadamente cada diálogo que tive nos últimos dias, principalmente com Syaoran, tentando achar qualquer coisa que tivesse deixado passar. E com isso, dormi poucas horas. Bem menos do que estou acostumada. Mas minha mente estava desperta e eu sabia que não adiantaria continuar ali.

Desci as escadas depois de ter me arrumado e encontrei apenas meu pai na cozinha.

— Bom dia, papai. – Lhe dei um beijo estalado na bochecha. – Bom dia, mamãe. – Parei em frente ao porta retrato dela e sorri. _Kami-Sama, como ela me faz falta._ Soltei um breve suspiro e voltei a dar atenção ao meu pai. – Dormiu bem?

— Bom dia minha filha, dormi sim. Obrigado por perguntar. – Ele mexeu no fogão e percebi que fazia panquecas. Ele acompanhou meu olhar e sorriu. – Imaginei que vocês fossem gostar.

— Já disse que te amo? – O abracei sorrindo feito criança.

— Várias vezes, mas não me canso de ouvir. – Ele retribuiu o abraço com um braço enquanto o outro continuava manuseando a frigideira.

Terminei de arrumar a mesa enquanto conversávamos sobre qualquer assunto corriqueiro. Contei-lhe mais um pouco sobre como era a vida em Kyoto, sobre a visita da mãe e das irmãs de Syaoran e como eu estava amando o curso.

— Está tudo bem entre você e Syaoran? – Engasguei com o suco.

— Como assim **,** papai? – Tentei soar o mais natural possível.

— Ele me pareceu distraído hoje de manhã. – Respirei fundo. Eu realmente precisava conversar com alguém sobre isso e todos esses anos haviam me ensinado que ter no meu pai um amigo e conselheiro, era uma das melhores coisas do mundo.

Contei tudo o que havia acontecido, até falei das vezes que nos beijamos e esperava meu pai terminar de mastigar seu pedaço de panqueca. Franzi minha testa quando ele sorriu.

— Quando somos jovens, Sakura, tudo parece um pouco maior do que realmente é. Os problemas, as crises, as confusões e principalmente o que sentimos. – Ele segurou minha mão por cima da mesa. – Dê tempo ao tempo. Vocês se desentenderam e você já se desculpou. Agora deixe que ele volte a ser ele mesmo no tempo dele. Quanto mais forçamos algo, menos as coisas são naturais.

Deixei que suas palavras fossem absorvidas e guardadas onde eu pudesse lembrar sempre que precisasse.

— Obrigada, papai. – Ele se levantou, me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça e começou a lavar sua louça. Ouvi a porta dos fundos e vi Syaoran seguindo para a escada. Acho que papai deve ter percebido minha expressão, pois logo me explicou que Syaoran havia saído para treinar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá pessoas!

Depois de um leeeeeve desentendimento, o clima não fica mais realmente o mesmo entre eles, mas será que vai ser assim até a volta para Kyoto?

Agradecimentos especiais para:

 _Braunjakga_ : primeira review! \ o / Obrigada pessoa! . Amei cada observação! Na verdade, elas me fazem pensar bastante, porque me dão um feedback de como vocês vêem e imaginam a fanfic, então... OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA, OBRIGADINHA! #Abraça

 _Ems'RR_ : Sim! ;) Vou continuar com as duas, pode ficar tranquilinha.

Bom, até semana que vem pessoas!

#Beijos

 **P.s.:** Mais um capítulo atualizado *-*


	4. Família

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico - pensamentos_

 **Negrito - sonhos/lembranças**

By Li Syaoran

* * *

 **—** **Me desculpe pelo modo que falei mais cedo, não deveria ter me expressado daquela forma.**

Forcei minhas pernas a correrem mais rápido, completando mais uma volta no quarteirão. Parei perto de uma das entradas do Parque do Rei Pinguim, respirei fundo e voltei a correr. _Por que me chateia tanto o fato dela ficar incomodada com esse assunto? Ela já explicou os motivos dela, respeite._

— Li-sama! – Ouvi alguém me chamando e diminui as passadas. Olhei para a direção que achava que vinha a voz e vi o adolescente que Sakura havia me apresentado no dia anterior.

— Sumine? – Perguntei sem muita certeza.

— Sumione. – Ele me corrigiu, sem graça por ter que fazê-lo. – Mas tudo bem, foi bem perto. – Ele sorriu sem graça mais uma vez e fez uma leve reverência. – Peço desculpas por estar atrapalhando os seus exercícios, mas gostaria de conversar algo com Li-sama. Podemos? – Estranhei a pergunta mais concordei. Ele passou a andar ao meu lado e seguimos pelo Parque. – Tem duas garotas gostando de mim, tenho um carinho grande e fraternal por elas, mas não gosto delas da forma que elas gostam de mim. Já expliquei para elas o que penso e sinto, mas elas não entendem! – Ele escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

— Bom, se afaste delas então. – Mexi os ombros.

— É mais complicado do que parece. Elas moram comigo.

— Como?

— Elas são minhas meio-irmãs.

— Suas irmãs estão gostando e investindo em você? – Fiquei espantado.

— Elas são filhas da segunda esposa do meu pai. Logo, não são minhas irmãs de verdade, mas passaram a ser quando o meu pai se casou com a mãe delas. Além do mais, elas são mais velhas do que eu.

— Continuo confuso e surpreso com o que você está me contando. – Andamos em silêncio por um tempo. – Em que ano do colegial você está?

— Primeiro.

— É, não tem como você sair de casa no momento. – Pensei mais um pouco. – E elas?

— No terceiro.

— Será mais fácil você aguentar mais um ano. Acha que consegue?

— Posso tentar, mas está sendo bem difícil. Elas são bem... Insistentes. – Percebi que ele demorou para escolher a palavra e continuei achando estranho.

— Já conversou com seu pai sobre isso?

— Já. – Sumione respirou fundo. – Ele acha isso o máximo. Idiota pervertido. – Ouvi ele sussurrar.

— É cara, só tenho mais duas opções para você. Primeira **:** arranje uma namorada e fique constantemente na casa dela. Saia da escola, passe o dia todo lá. Faça o seu dever de casa, almoce, jante e se possível, chegue em casa depois que suas irmãs estiverem dormindo. Ou segunda **:** faça a mesma coisa que te falei, ficar o dia todo fora de casa, porém na casa de um amigo seu. – Bati em seu ombro. – São as únicas opções lógicas que consegui chegar no momento. Foi mal, cara.

— São ótimas opções. Vou pensar nelas e escolher a menos pior. Obrigado Li-sama. – Ele parou e fez uma reverência. – Até mais! – Ele acenou e começou a correr na direção contrária.

— Hey! – O chamei de volta. – Por que eu?

— Porque é mais fácil conversar esse tipo de coisa com um desconhecido. – Ele sorriu e saiu correndo.

Balancei a cabeça pros dois lados e voltei a correr. _Esses adolescentes de hoje em dia... Estão cada vez mais estranhos._ Voltei a correr.

 **...**

— Bom dia. – Cumprimentei uma das tias de Sakura.

— Bom dia, rapaz. – Fiz meu prato, agradeci pela comida e comecei a fazer minha refeição em silêncio. – Sakura saiu para levar Kero para passear, ela não te avisou?

— Não. Saí para treinar e não me encontrei com ela pelo caminho.

— Entendo. – Ela se levantou da mesa e seguiu para a pia, para lavar sua louça. – Vamos sair por volta das 10:00, se quiser ir arrumando as suas coisas.

— Sim, obrigado. – Ela saiu da cozinha, me deixando sozinho por lá e eu comecei a perceber a movimentação na casa. Todos estavam arrumando as coisas para irmos para a casa dos avós de Sakura, em Fukushima.

Terminei de tomar o café e subi, encontrando Fujitaka no quarto.

— Espero que Sakura chegue a tempo. – Ele comentou assim que me viu. – Ela costuma demorar um pouco quando passeia com Kero e Touya não tolera muito atrasos.

— Também espero, mas caso precise, vou atrás dela. Já conheci bastante as redondezas nesses dias em que corri pelo bairro.

— Agradeceria, meu jovem. – Ele fechou a pequena mala de mão. – Ela normalmente vai para o Parque do Rei Pinguim e fica dando voltas por lá.

Balancei a cabeça confirmando que havia entendido e voltei a arrumar minhas coisas.

Assim que deu nove da manhã, todos começaram a questionar a demora de Sakura. _E para completar, ela esqueceu o celular, só levou a chave de casa._ Avisei a Fujitaka que iria busca-la, ele agradeceu e eu saí rumo ao Parque.

O dia estava ensolarado e quente, havia crianças brincando com seus pais e seus bichos de estimação. Após um tempo andando, reconheci a risada de Sakura. Segui o som e logo a achei, envolta de várias crianças, todos brincando com Kero.

Ela parecia realmente relaxada e feliz por estar ali. Fiquei um tempo apenas observando, e depois de respirar fundo, me aproximei dela.

— Sakura. – A chamei e ela logo se virou para mim. Seu sorriso era contagiante. Ela me puxou pela mão e eu me juntei a eles.

A brincadeira era simples: esconder a bola do Kero nas costas de alguém, e assim que ele encontrasse, ganhava carinho de todos. – Temos que ir. – Falei depois de umas duas rodadas. – Seu pai me pediu para vir te buscar. Vamos sair às 10:00.

— Mas já? – Ela parou e olhou para mim. Balancei a cabeça confirmando e ela deu um meio sorriso, intercalando entre tristeza, por ter que se despedir de todos, e alegria, por estar indo para a casa dos avós. – Sinto muito crianças, mas temos que ir. – Ouvi algumas exclamações de tristeza. – Mas assim que pudermos, voltamos, ok? – Ela ganhou um abraço coletivo e logo todas as crianças saíram correndo, brincando entre si.

— Você realmente gosta disso, não é? – Perguntei assim que começamos a voltar para casa.

— Sim. – Ela sorriu novamente. – Acho até que vou me especializar para lecionar para primário. Essas crianças me encantam.

— Não generalize. – A alertei. – No tempo livre elas são uns amores, mas quando estão em aula a coisa muda.

— Imagino. – Ela mexeu os ombros. – Mas acho que dou conta. Além do mais, o meu período de residência vai me mostrar isso, então vou definir se quero ou não seguir nessa área.

— Você já tem tudo planejado.

— É o meu sonho. Lecionar, assim como o meu pai, porém não esquecendo a minha paixão pelos esportes e o meu carinho pelas crianças.

— É um bom sonho. – Coloquei as mãos no bolso.

— E você?

— Vou herdar e administrar as empresas da família, além de liderar o Clã.

— Parece ser uma grande responsabilidade.

— E é. – Mexi os ombros. – Mas já sei o que me espera desde cedo. Estou sendo treinado para isso.

— Mas é o que você quer?

— Sim. Muito. – Ela olhou para mim por alguns segundos e depois voltou a prestar atenção no caminho.

 **...**

A viagem até Fukushima foi tranquila. Saímos no horário certo da casa dos Kinomoto, e seguimos, os quatro carros, estrada a fora. Levamos quase cinco horas para chegar ao destino, pois precisamos parar para almoçar.

Depois de muita insistência, _novamente,_ consegui que fôssemos no meu carro. Eu fui dirigindo, com Fujitaka ao meu lado, Sakura e a vovó Kinomoto atrás. _Sim, ela fazia questão que a chamássemos assim._ No carro de Touya estava ele, sua esposa, Pamy e o vovô Kinomoto, além de Kero. O carro dele já era adaptado para levar o animal de estimação da família. O restante da família estava dividida nos outros dois carros.

— Que saudades desse lugar. – Ouvi a voz de Sakura assim que chegamos perto da construção e prestei atenção no local que estávamos. A casa lembrava muito as casas japonesas tradicionais, mas era grande, bem grande. Passamos pela lateral dela e seguimos para um anexo nos fundos da casa, onde me deparei uma grande garagem. Estacionamos, e enquanto tirávamos as coisas dos carros, reparei que haviam outros carros e máquinas agrícolas guardadas ali dentro.

— Meus avós possuem alguns empregados que cuidam das plantações e dos animais. – Ouvi a voz de Sakura e olhei para ela. – Eles têm suas próprias casas, mas a garagem é para todos. – Ela passou a bolsa sobre o ombro esquerdo. – Venha, vou te mostrar a casa.

Andamos por caminhos de pedras, dentro de lindos jardins minimalistas e subimos uma pequena escada que ficava nos fundos da casa. Entramos no Hall e reparei que na parede contrária havia outra porta grande, logo deduzi que se tratava da porta da frente. Havia vários pares de genkan e cada um pegou um, colocando os sapatos nas surippas que ficavam nas paredes laterais.

Viramos à esquerda e logo entramos em uma sala grande, onde na lateral esquerda havia uma sala para o chá e do lado direito uma para as refeições.

— Meus avós herdaram essa casa dos pais do meu avô, e desde então eles vem fazendo modificações, principalmente por conta do tamanho da família, mas sem deixar de perder as características originais. – Sakura me mostrou outra sala para refeições, porém menor e mais reservada; a sala de estar com grandes pufes e tapetes grossos, além de todos os aparatos tecnológicos; continuamos pelo corredor principal, parando em uma bifurcação.

— Qualquer lado que você for há quartos. – Ela apontou para os dois lados, mas continuou, seguindo para a direita. – Normalmente, cada quarto fica com duas pessoas, ou um casal que é o caso dos meus tios e de Touya. – Ela espiou por uma porta aberta e dois primos dela estavam lá, seguimos para o próximo quarto. – Meu pai tem um só para ele, eu divido com a minha prima e você vai dividir com o Ren.

— Que seria...?

— O meu primo caçula, o de 15 anos. – Ela sorriu para mim, assim que abriu a porta do quarto, que estava vazio. – Ele normalmente passa o tempo todo jogando na sala de estar, então você vai poder adiantar seus trabalhos com sossego. – O quarto lembrava muito os dos apartamentos da Kyodai. Havia duas camas de solteiro, uma em cada lado da parede, duas mesas com cadeiras nos pés das camas, um criado-mudo para cada e um pequeno guarda-roupa na parede da porta. Coloquei minha mochila em cima de uma das camas.

— Os banheiros ficam no final do corredor. – Ela completou. – Se precisar, o meu quarto é o último do lado esquerdo do corredor. – Sakura voltou a falar, eu sentei na cama e a observei sair. – Ah! – Ela voltou, aparecendo apenas a cabeça no vão da porta. – O café da tarde é sempre servido às 15:00, então já deve ter alguma coisa na cozinha. – Sakura pensou um pouco e voltou a entrar no quarto. Sorri pela confusão estampada em sua face. – O café da manhã é servido às 08:00 — ela começou a enumerar nos dedos –, o almoço ao meio-dia, o café da tarde às 15:00 e o jantar às 19:00. E sempre tem alguma coisa gostosa que é servida às 22:00, para quem ainda estiver acordado.

— Tudo bem organizado.

— Minha avó gosta de tudo certinho, isso inclui as refeições. – Ela mexeu os ombros. – E ela gosta de que todos almocem e jantem juntos.

— Não estou com fome agora, acho que comi bem no almoço. Mas caso eu termine de arrumar tudo e dê tempo, dou um pulo na cozinha e vejo se ainda tenha alguma coisa para comer.

— Tudo bem, mas não demore. – Ela saiu, fechando a porta.

Arrumei brevemente as minhas coisas e logo peguei o que precisaria para estudar. Fazia dois dias que não estudava, havia muita coisa acumulada.

Ouvi batidas na porta e levantei os olhos do notebook.

— Pode entrar. – Disse. A porta foi aberta e Sakura apareceu segurando alguns cadernos e o notebook.

— Quer me acompanhar à biblioteca? – Ela perguntou. – Vovó falou que é bem provável que o jantar atrase em uma hora. – Ela mexeu os ombros. – Fiquei com a consciência pesada, vou estudar também. – Soltei um meio sorriso.

— Claro.

Juntei minhas coisas e a segui para outra ala da casa. Entramos em uma biblioteca grande, com várias prateleiras de livros, uma grande mesa com várias cadeiras ao redor dela no canto direito e uma ilha de estar no meio do aposento, com algumas poltronas e dois sofás.

— Mesa ou sofá? – Ela me perguntou.

— Sofá. – Ela caminhou para lá e eu a segui. – Estou um pouco cansado por ter dirigido por tanto tempo.

Eu me acomodei em um dos sofás e ela no outro, apoiando suas coisas na mesa de centro.

— Deveria ter deixado papai dirigir também.

— Sei que seu pai trabalha bastante, um descanso, às vezes, faz bem. – Ela balançou a cabeça concordando.

— Além do mais, se foi cansativo para você - ela se mexeu novamente, enquanto abria os cadernos e ligava o notebook –, imagina para ele. – Foi a minha vez de concordar.

Passamos o restante da tarde estudando. E o tempo passou rápido. Perto do jantar, uma de suas tias veio a nossa procura e nos avisou.

— Podemos dar uma parada, jantar e voltar? – Sakura me perguntou.

— Claro. – Salvei o que já havia feito e deixei minhas coisas em cima da mesa. Ela fez o mesmo, porém com maior rapidez e ficou me observando enquanto terminava.

O jantar foi bem animado. A família Kinomoto era falante, e por incrível que pareça, eu me senti à vontade. Quem dominou a conversa foi o vovô Kinomoto. _Ainda achava estranho chama-lo assim, mas havia sido como ele se apresentou e pediu para ser chamado._ Ele, com certeza, era o típico avô que todos os netos gostariam de ter. _E para ser sincero, se parecia muito, fisicamente falando, com o Imperador chinês do filme 'Mulan'. Diminuindo um pouco aquele bigode gigantesco._

Durante todo o jantar, ele foi atencioso, fazendo perguntas no momento certo e sorrindo a cada resposta satisfatória. Talvez pelo fato de eu ser muito observador, reparei nessas características apenas pelo modo como ele falava, e isso chamou sua atenção.

— Diga-me Syaoran - eu havia insistido que todos me chamassem assim –, o que o fez vir para o Japão, sendo que, como Sakura falou, você é de Hong Kong? – Olhei para Sakura e ela corou um pouco.

— A Kyoudai é uma das melhores universidades com foco nos negócios dentro da Ásia, além do mais, tenho raízes japonesas também. Uma parte distante da família da minha mãe é nipônica, então aprendi japonês desde cedo.

— Sinto que sua escolha foi cuidadosa. – Vovô Kinomoto comentou. Ouvi comentários, mas a mesa era grande o suficiente para que eu não conseguisse compreender direito. – Fico feliz que esteja gostando do curso, se esforçando e principalmente cuidando da nossa Flor de Cerejeira.

— Vovô! – Tanto Touya quanto Sakura o repreenderam, cada um usando um tom diferente, ela expressou vergonha e ele ciúmes.

— Ela é um pouco cabeça de vento, mas não estou sozinho nessa missão. – Comentei com um sorriso divertido, aproveitando cada vez mais as reações de Sakura, que estava sentada ao meu lado direito. Eu estava em uma das pontas da mesa e o Vovô Kinomoto na outra. – A companheira de quarto dela, Tomoyo, e o meu colega de quarto, o Eriol, me ajudam sempre.

Todos da mesa riram, em frequências e modos diferentes. Vovô Kinomoto soltou uma leve risada e sorriu para mim.

— Isso, isso! Continue assim, meu jovem, contamos com você. – Não entendi exatamente o sentido daquela frase, mas sorri por instinto.

Deixei de ser o foco da atenção pelo restante do jantar e agradeci mentalmente por isso. Assim que terminamos a sobremesa, Sakura se inclinou para mim e perguntou: - Vamos voltar?

— Sim. – Respondi.

— Vou apenas pegar um livro lá no quarto e já te encontro. – Assenti e a esperei ali mesmo no corredor. Observei o jardim, banhado pela lua cheia, e me surpreendi quando a vi ao meu lado novamente. – Nos mudaram de quarto. – Ela fez um muxoxo. – Agora é o último do corredor.

— Pelo menos você não vai errar. – Ela rolou os olhos.

Seguimos para a biblioteca e continuamos estudando até que percebi que Sakura havia dormido. Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro, enquanto sorria. Arrumei minhas coisas, aproveitei e arrumei as dela também, e fui para o meu quarto, deixando tudo lá.

Voltei, a peguei em meus braços e comecei a caminhar para o quarto dela.

— Quer ajuda? – Ouvi a voz de Kaho.

— Sim, por favor. – Me virei o suficiente para olha-la de lado. – Poderia ir abrindo as portas para mim?

— Claro. – Ela foi à nossa frente, me guiando e ajudando quando necessário. – Esse é o quarto dela. – Kaho abriu a porta e eu hesitei. – Não se preocupe, está vazio. Todos os netos estão se matando na sala de jogos. – Ela sorriu enquanto revirava os olhos. Entrei com Sakura em meus braços e fiquei em dúvida em qual cama a colocava. – A da direita.

Agradeci a ela, balançando a cabeça e coloquei Sakura na cama indicada.

— Obrigado, Kaho. – Disse enquanto me levantava. Estranhei a falta de resposta e me surpreendi quando não a encontrei mais ali. Mexi os ombros. Peguei uma coberta que havia ao pé da cama, cobri Sakura e saí dali sussurrando 'boa noite'.

Voltei para o meu quarto, tomei um banho e dormi rapidamente.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá pessoas!

Coisas começando a voltar aos trilhos, viagem em família... O que esse final de semana ainda tem preparado para os nossos queridos protagonistas?

 **Dicionário:**

\- _Suripa:_ pares de "pantufas" que ficam no hall de entrada das casas japonesas.

\- _Genkan:_ área onde há a troca dos calçados, normalmente com armários nas laterais para que os calçados usados do lado de fora sejam depositados.

#Beijos

 **P.s.:** Super atualizado ;)


	5. Lugares e lembranças

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico – pensamentos_

 **Negrito – sonhos/lembranças**

By Kinomoto Sakura

* * *

Senti algo úmido no meu rosto. Franzi a testa ainda de olhos fechados e mudei de posição. _Já tenho que levantar?_ Tentei tatear o móvel ao lado da cama, mas acabei acertando o chão. _O quê?_ Senti que algo, ou alguém, havia acabado de subir na minha cama e quando finalmente entendi do que se tratava, fui atacada por dois Goldens travessos que haviam me acordado e estavam me lambendo.

\- Kerberus, Spinel Sun, parem! – Tentei segurar os dois, mas eles eram grandes demais para fazê-lo ao mesmo tempo.

\- Aí estão vocês! – Ouvi a voz de vovó e olhei para a porta. – Os dois, para fora. Agora! – Tanto o Golden de pelo dourado quanto o de pelo negro desceram da minha cama e saíram correndo porta a fora. – Me desculpe, querida. Mas eles estavam correndo atrás das galinhas e agora preciso dar um bom banho nesses dois.

Olhei para o meu cobertor e eles haviam sujado tudo. Respirei fundo.

\- Tudo bem, vovó. Já estava na hora de acordar mesmo. – Sorri e mexi os ombros.

\- Tire a roupa de cama e coloque para lavar, tudo bem? Depois dou um jeito nisso. – Minha avó falou enquanto saía do quarto atrás dos irmãos fujões.

 _Estou com a mesma roupa de ontem?_ Estranhei. Tirei a roupa de cama, peguei a roupa que usaria e segui para o banheiro para tomar banho. _Como eu vim parar no quarto? Eu lembro de estar estudando na biblioteca._ Tentei forçar minha mente, mas foi em vão.

\- Tia! Titia Sakura! – Ouvi a voz de Pamy e parei na porta do banheiro. – Papai falou para você ir tomar café! Vovó quer tirar a mesa. – Abaixei, ficando da altura dela, e fiz carinho na bochecha dela.

\- Obrigada, amor. Titia só vai tomar um banho rapidinho e já vai lá. Tudo bem? Você pode avisar ao papai? – Ela balançou a cabeça confirmando e saiu correndo.

 **...**

\- Alguém dormiu mais que a cama. – Ouvi a voz do meu irmão e revirei os olhos.

\- Estou de folga, posso acordar a hora que quiser. – Falei de forma suave, porém sem paciência.

\- Mas não fique prendendo a mesa do café da manhã. – Ele passou por mim, seguindo para a porta que dava para os fundos. Mas não sem antes me dar um cutucão na cintura.

\- Chato! – Mostrei minha língua para ele.

\- Às vezes me esqueço do quão implicante você consegue ser. – Ouvi a voz de Syaoran e o encarei.

\- Bom dia. – Sorri e o cumprimentei.

\- Bom dia. – Ele se aproximou de mim, me observando preparar meu prato. – Vai comer agora?

\- Sim. Acordei agora a pouco. – Respondi um pouco envergonhada. – Acordou cedo? – Coloquei-o como centro da conversa.

\- Sim, como de costume. – Ele se sentou ao meu lado, me acompanhando. – Dei uma volta na propriedade com o seu avô e seu pai. É bem grande e bonita. Aproveitei para treinar também.

\- Vovô te mostrou o estábulo? – Perguntei animada.

\- Sim. – Ele sorriu apenas com o canto da boca. – Conheci seu corcel.

\- Ele é lindo, não é? – Não aguentei e acabei me expressando feito criança: olhos fechados, cabeça levemente inclinada, ombros levantados e um enorme sorriso no rosto.

\- Sim, ele é bem calmo e adestrado. Além de que está muito bem cuidado. Todos eles.

\- Vovô cuida muito bem deles. É o hobby favorito dele. E Suppy está sempre fazendo companhia.

\- Suppy? – Syaoran franziu a testa.

\- O Golden de pelos negros brilhantes. Não reparou ou não viu ele ainda? – Perguntei.

\- Não, não o vi. Nem Kero.

\- Os dois devem estar brincando pela propriedade a fora. – Coloquei mais um pouco de comida na boca. – Sempre quando eles se encontram isso acontece. Eles são irmãos. – Completei.

\- Irmãos? – Balancei a cabeça confirmando. – Mas a pelagem deles é diferente.

\- A Sacerdotisa, a mãe deles, tinha pelo dourado. E o Monge, o pai, tinha pelagem negra. Na ninhada deles nasceram 3 filhotes, um de cada cor, só que o que nasceu com pelo marrom foi dado para um vizinho do Touya.

\- E os pais do Kero e do Suppy, estão aonde?

\- Morreram ano passado. – Sorri um pouco triste. – Na época das chuvas, choveu por uma semana aqui. Eles não apareceram durante esse tempo. Só depois de quase um mês que os funcionários de vovô acharam o casal de Golden mortos na beira do lago.

\- Eles se afogaram. – Balancei a cabeça confirmando.

\- Vovô os enterrou atrás no estábulo. – Respirei fundo. – Foi bem triste aquele dia. – Voltei a comer, mas logo que engoli completei. – Pelo menos Suppy ainda está firme e forte, fazendo companhia aos meus avós.

\- O nome dele é realmente Suppy, ou é um apelido, assim com o Kerberus?

\- Apelido. – Tomei um pouco de chá. – O nome dele é Spinel Sun, mas nós o chamamos de Suppy.

\- Vocês têm um dom para nomes diferentes. – Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro enquanto sorria. Mexi os ombros.

\- É de família. – Sorri.

\- Tia, tia! – Ouvi a voz de Pamy novamente e olhei em direção à voz dela.

\- Oi, princesa. – Ela parou ao meu lado, respirando fundo, tentando regularizar a respiração.

\- Você quer brincar de maquiagem comigo? – Sorri. Olhei para Syaoran, internamente perguntando se ele não ligaria de eu deixa-lo sozinho por um tempo. Ele também sorriu e balançou a cabeça positivamente de forma discreta. Voltei a olhar minha sobrinha.

\- Claro. Só vou terminar de comer e nós vamos. Tudo bem?

\- Yeah! – Ela deu dois pulos, bateu palmas e saiu correndo novamente. – Vou pegar minha maleta e vamos para o jardim! – Soltei uma leve gargalhada pela empolgação dela.

\- Acho que vou voltar a estudar. – Syaoran se levantou, ainda sorrindo.

\- Te encontro assim que terminar. Você vai ficar na biblioteca?

\- Sim. – Ele respondeu enquanto saía da sala. – Tchau.

\- Tchauzinho.

 **...**

Passei o restante da manhã brincando com Pamy no jardim dos fundos. Ela havia me maquiado, pintado minhas unhas e feito penteado. _Devo estar linda._ Pensei de modo sarcástico enquanto ria de mim mesma. No meio da brincadeira, Kaho participou um pouco, mas logo nos deixou para ajudar a preparar o almoço.

\- Titia Sakura. – Pamy segurou meu rosto, suas mãozinhas em cada bochecha minha, reivindicando minha atenção. Respondi e continuei encarando-a de forma infantil. – Você está linda! Titio Syaoran vai gostar muito. – Corei pelo comentário.

\- Você gosta muito do Syaoran, não é?

\- Ele é muito legal e bonito, assim como você, titia! Vocês parecem até um casal de anime. – Ri pela empolgação e sinceridade dela.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas não somos um casal, ok? Somos apenas amigos. – Passei o dedo indicador pelo nariz dela, fazendo-a rir. – Mas então, quer dizer que estou linda? – Me levantei do banquinho e dei uma volta. – Que tal?

\- Linda, titia! Você está linda! – Pamy riu, enquanto dava mais pulinhos e batia palmas.

\- Obrigada, obrigada. – Fiz uma leve reverência. – Vamos entrar para nos prepararmos para o almoço? – Perguntei. Ela balançou a cabeça confirmando.

Juntamos todos os brinquedos, guardando dentro da pequena bolsa que ela havia levado, e subimos as escadas para entrarmos em casa.

Entreguei minha sobrinha para Kaho e segui para o banheiro. _Será que se eu tirar a maquiagem ela vai ficar chateada?_ Pensei distraída.

\- Uau. – Dei de cara com Syaoran assim que virei o corredor. – Você está muito bonita. – Ele pressionou os lábios em uma linha fina, se segurando para não rir. Rolei os olhos.

\- Muito obrigada. – Fiz uma reverência e o encarei com a sobrancelha levantada. – Agradeça também a Pamy.

\- Vou agradecer. – Ele soltou um sorriso torto. – Vou me lembrar dessa imagem por muito tempo. – Respirei fundo e cruzei os braços.

Ouvi uma risada e me virei para encarar quem quer que fosse.

\- Realmente, Kinomoto, que gracinha. – Dei de cara com Tanaka.

Senti meu sangue ferver, mas me limitei a pressionar minhas unhas nas palmas das mãos. Meu primo, Ken, apareceu atrás dela e começou a puxa-la para o outro lado do corredor.

\- Deixe Sakura em paz, Sora. Ela é uma ótima tia, dê crédito a ela. – Continuei encarando-a e só então percebi que havia prendido a respiração. Soltei o ar lentamente e abri minhas mãos, flexionando-as um pouco para que o sangue voltasse a circular.

\- Vamos sair daqui. – Syaoran me puxou, me tirando da casa e seguindo para o estábulo.

Me deixei ser arrastada, tentando não pensar em tudo o que Tanaka já havia feito comigo, mas foi em vão. Senti quando meus olhos não mais se prendiam às coisas, meu corpo entrou no automático e eu revivi lembranças.

 **\- Ainda não acredito que a professora deu o papel de princesa Aurora para a mosca morta da Kinomoto. – Ouvi a voz de Tanaka e gelei.**

 ** _Da última vez que eu me envolvi com algo que ela achava injusto, tive princípio de hipotermia._ Lembranças nada agradáveis do dia em que fiquei presa, ensopada em pleno inverno, numa sala sem aquecedor, passaram pela minha mente. _Se eu ficar quieta aqui, talvez ela nem perceba que eu estou aqui._**

 **\- É claro que deveria ter sido você a escolhida. – Ouvi a voz de outra garota que não consegui reconhecer. – Aposto que ela é a queridinha da professora por ser puxa-saco dela.**

 **\- É impressionante como ela consegue encantar a todos. Arg! Chega a ser nojento. – A voz de Tanaka estava carregada de ódio e nojo. Olhei para cima, tentando controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em embaçar minha visão. – Todos são uns idiotas.**

 ** _Vão logo embora, por favor._ Supliquei aos céus. _Daqui a pouco o intervalo vai acabar e eu preciso voltar para a sala._**

 **Ouvi meu celular tocando e me odiei por não ter deixado no silencioso. Não arrisquei ver quem era, desliguei a chamada, desligando o aparelho logo depois.**

 **\- Quem está aí? – O tom que Tanaka usou me paralisou. Ouvi ela abrindo as portas dos outros cubículos e me afastei, esbarrando no vaso. _Não, não, não._ Implorei, mas foi em vão. Ela logo esmurrou a porta do cubículo em que eu estava. Não abri, esperando que ela desistisse. – Não vai sair? Tudo bem, tenho todo o tempo do mundo. Não ligo nem um pouco em ser chamada a atenção por chegar atrasada em sala. **

**\- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Ouvi a voz da professora Hikari.**

 **\- Já estamos indo, professora. – A outra aluna respondeu. – Só estamos esperando nossa amiga terminar. Ela está naqueles dias.**

 **\- Sim. – Tanaka confirmou. – Ela está nesse cubículo aqui. – Ouvi passos.**

 **\- Senhorita, por favor, vamos logo. O sinal já tocou. – A professora Hikari pediu. Respirei fundo. – Vocês duas, por favor, voltem para a sala. Agora.**

 **Esperei que a porta rangesse, indicando que elas já haviam ido embora, e então abri a porta.**

 **\- Kinomoto? – A mulher à minha frente franziu a testa e se abaixou ficando na minha altura. – Está tudo bem com você? Akame me disse que você estava aqui, mas estava preocupada por causa da demora. – Balancei a cabeça confirmando. _Graças a Kami-Sama que Akame me ajudou._**

 **\- Obrigada. – Sussurrei.**

 **\- De nada. – Ela sorriu e eu tentei retribuir. – Agora vamos, vou te acompanhar até a sua sala e explicar o seu atraso ao professor que estiver lá.**

 **Respirei um pouco mais aliviada, contudo paralisei ao ver Tanaka e sua amiga do lado de fora do banheiro, esperando.**

 **\- Ainda não foram para suas salas? – Professora Hikari questionou.**

 **\- Estávamos esperando a senhora, professora. – Tanaka disse sem parar de me encarar. _Estou ferrada._**

\- Sakura. – Me assustei um pouco quando Syaoran me sacudiu levemente pelos ombros. Levantei a cabeça e olhei para ele, ainda um pouco confusa por causa da lembrança.

\- Sim? – Respondi.

\- Vamos? – Ele estendeu as rédeas de Yue. Observei o cavalo. – Não fui eu quem os selou. Fique tranquila. – Ele apontou com a cabeça para um senhor que estava a poucos metros de distância. Balancei a cabeça agradecendo.

Montei e aticei Yue para que ele corresse. Avancei rumo à cerca, pulando sobre ela, cortando caminho pelo pasto e seguindo para o lago. Sabia que Ruby o alcançaria. _Isso se Syaoran souber como._

Precisava sentir o vento fazer meu cabelo chicotear em meu rosto para que eu conseguisse, talvez, esquecer aquelas lembranças. A adrenalina seria boa para acordar o meu corpo.

Desacelerei assim que conseguir ver a massa de água acumulada. Paramos em uma das margens do pequeno lago que ficava dentro da propriedade de vovô. Passei a mão na crina de Yue, fazendo um agrado, enquanto observava a vista. _Não me canso disso, por mais que cada detalhe aqui tenha continuado da mesma forma._

\- Quer ajuda para descer? – Ouvi a voz de Syaoran e olhei para ele. Levantei a sobrancelha e o encarei com tédio.

\- Faço hipismo desde os oito anos de idade, Syaoran. – Apoiei melhor meu pé direito sobre a pedaleira e comecei a descer. – Sei fazer isso melhor do que você. – Disse de forma convencida assim que toquei o chão. Ele apenas rolou os olhos em resposta. _É bom ter alguém para implicar às vezes._

Passei a rédea por cima da cabeça de Yue e comecei a guia-lo para próximo da margem. Syaoran fez o mesmo com Ruby Moon, deixando-a junto a Yue, e se sentou ao meu lado.

\- Da próxima vez, me avise quando for sair correndo como louca.

\- Aí não vai ter graça. Não será genuíno. – Respirei fundo. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, aproveitando o momento.

\- Vocês vinham para cá sempre, não é? – Ele começou. – Me lembro de você ter comentado isso.

\- Meu pai vinha para cá, para aproveitar a tranquilidade e curtir de verdade as férias. – Apoiei meu corpo em meus cotovelos, levantei meu rosto para cima e fechei os olhos. – Além do mais, sempre amei passar os dias aqui.

\- Não mudou muita coisa.

\- Não mesmo. – Sorri.

Aquele local me trazia paz, me lembrava de dias em que treinar Yue era minha única obrigação, que eu realizava com alegria e esperava impacientemente pelo dia seguinte. Onde cada canto havia uma estória para contar, seja de dentes caídos, braços quebrados ou de tempestades tropicais.

\- Está mais calma? – Ele me perguntou depois de um tempo. Respirei fundo.

\- Sim. – Abri os olhos e encarei o lago. – Não acredito que ela veio para cá! Lá se foi meu final de semana perfeito.

\- Ignore-a.

\- Se ela fizesse o mesmo, seria fácil. Mas ela não perde a oportunidade. – Olhei para ele. – Você presenciou. Viu que ela não me deixa em paz? – Ele rolou os olhos e voltou a deitar na grama, com os olhos fechados.

Deitei e fechei os olhos. Aproveitei o vento, a tranquilidade e deixei minha mente relaxar. Não queria pensar em Tanaka, ou na quantidade de coisas que teria que estudar assim que voltasse para a Kyodai. Só queria aproveitar o momento.

Ouvi a risada de Syaoran e virei a cabeça para encara-lo.

\- O que foi? – Perguntei. Ele riu mais um pouco antes de me responder.

\- Estava lembrando em como Pamy te deixou linda. – Ele respirou fundo, tentando controlar o riso. – Memorável.

\- Pare. – O cutuquei, fazendo-o se curvar em minha direção. – Se puder, faça o mesmo com sua sobrinha, ela vai amar. – Virei meu corpo, ficando de frente para ele.

\- Quando ela tiver entediada, talvez. – Ele estendeu a mão e tirou uma mecha de cabelo que havia caído no meu rosto. – Mas acho que ela tem muitas tias para poder brincar de maquiagem com ela. – Syaoran baixou a mão e apoiou na grama, chegando mais perto de mim. Não recuei. – Ao contrário de você, que vai ter que brincar várias e várias vezes disso.

Estreitei os olhos.

\- Pelo menos ela terá ótimas lembranças de mim. – Mexi os ombros e mostrei a língua para ele.

Syaoran se moveu de forma rápida, me alcançou e iniciou um beijo. Confesso que demorei uns dois segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo. Senti quando ele segurou minha nuca e passou a língua por meus lábios, pedindo passagem. Sabia que me odiaria depois, mas permiti que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

Se eu havia ficado surpresa pela atitude dele de me beijar, fiquei mais ainda quando ele parou. Não por ele ter parado, mas por ele ter mordido a minha língua. Arregalei os olhos e me deparei com aquele olhar convencido.

\- Eu te avisei. – Syaoran sussurrou assim que me soltou.

\- Idiota. – O empurrei e ele caiu para o lado, enquanto ria. Senti alguns pingos de chuva caírem em meu rosto.

\- Mais uma imagem para guardar na memória. – Rolei os olhos e me levantei.

\- Mais uma imagem para guardar na memória. – Estreitei os olhos e me levantei.

\- Vamos. Já devem estar nos esperando para o almoço. – Montei em Yue e não esperei Syaoran me acompanhar. – Além de que acho que vamos chegar um pouco encharcados em casa.

Me repreendi por ter soado tão severa. Ainda estava surpresa por ele ter feito aquilo, mas estava com mais raiva de mim mesma por ter deixado aquilo acontecer.

...

O almoço foi tranquilo e, devido à chuva, todos ficaram dentro de casa. Para os meus primos, foi uma ótima oportunidade de passar o dia todo jogando e aproveitando o dia de forma mais calma.

Syaoran e eu passamos o restante do dia na biblioteca. Confesso que a minha vontade era estar dormindo, mas sabia que precisava me esforçar, pois esse semestre se mostrava mais pesado que o anterior.

\- Tem certeza que você está bem? – Ouvi a voz de Syaoran e levantei a cabeça para observa-lo.

\- Como assim? – Perguntei sem entender. – Estou bem sim. Por quê?

\- Faz quase meia hora que você está na mesma página. – Levantei as sobrancelhas e voltei a encarar o livro. Corei. _Eu sabia que estava distraída, mas não que ele me observava._ – Tanaka? – Lhe mostrei um meio sorriso não tão sincero. Não queria tocar no assunto naquele momento, mas queria que ele soubesse que sim, ela era o motivo de eu estar daquela forma.

 **...**

\- Então ela só pode ser boa de cama. Não tem outra explicação. – Paralisei ao ouvir a voz alterada de Tanaka atrás da porta da biblioteca.

Após o jantar, Syaoran e eu resolvemos voltar para a biblioteca, mas precisei de um caderno e voltei ao quarto para busca-lo. Contudo, ouvir aquela frase, e principalmente na voz de Tanaka, foi uma bela e desagradável surpresa para mim.

\- Já pedi para que se retire, senhorita Tanaka. – Ouvi a voz de Syaoran e arregalei levemente os olhos.

\- Não saio enquanto não tiver uma resposta satisfatória. – Eles continuaram em silêncio e eu estranhei. – Não há a menor possibilidade de você ter me rejeitado por um motivo tão insignificante.

\- É a minha vontade. E ela não é insignificante para mim. – O tom de voz de Syaoran se tornou frio. Respirei fundo. _Não posso ficar aqui, tenho que agir._

\- Sakura? – Ouvi Ken e me virei para ele sorrindo.

\- Ei! – Esperei que ele desse o próximo passo.

\- Indo para a biblioteca? – Ele me perguntou e eu balancei a cabeça confirmando.

\- Estava estudando com Syaoran, mas esqueci um caderno no quarto e fui buscar. Então sim, estou voltando para a biblioteca. – Coloquei a mão na maçaneta. – Você vem?

\- Estou procurando Sora.

\- IDIOTA! – Ouvimos a voz de Tanaka atrás da porta e Ken logo se adiantou, abrindo caminho.

Syaoran estava sentado em uma das poltronas, com o notebook na sua frente, apoiado na mesa de centro. Tanaka estava a uns dois metros de distância, nervosa por algum motivo.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ken perguntou.

\- Nada, Ken-kun. – Tanaka sorriu, tentando disfarçar, mas eu conhecia aquele sorriso. Syaoran havia negado algo a ela e ela estava a ponto de matar o primeiro que visse. – Apenas o idiota do meu irmão que deixou a janela do meu quarto aberta e permitiu que Xgaku fugisse. – Ela se aproximou dele. – Sabe que eu idolatro aquela gata. – _Ela deveria ser atriz, sabe representar muito bem._ Pensei. Se eu não tivesse ouvido parte da conversa, talvez acreditasse nela também. – Eu vou matar aquele idiota quando chegar em casa.

\- Tudo bem, agora vamos. Seus pais estão te procurando. – Ken passou o braço sobre os ombros dela e começou a retira-la da sala.

Me sentei no braço da poltrona em que Syaoran estava, ainda observando a cena. Acompanhei Ken e Tanaka saírem da biblioteca e presenciei quando ela olhou para Syaoran da mesma forma que olhava para mim na época da escola secundária.

\- O que ela tentou? – Perguntei minutos depois que eles saíram.

\- Como?

\- Eu peguei o final da conversa, antes dela gritar. Então não adianta dizer que nada aconteceu. – Olhei diretamente para ele. Sua mandíbula estava destacada, o que indicava que ele estava tenso.

\- Ela é uma oferecida, oportunista. – Ele disse entredentes. Apoiei minha mão esquerda sobre seu ombro direito, fazendo com que ele olhasse para mim.

\- Me desculpe. Deveria ter imaginado que ela faria algo do tipo e não te avisei.

\- Não se preocupe. – Ele fechou os olhos e recostou na poltrona. – Já estou acostumado com essas situações, Sakura. Fazer parte de uma família influente e rica, atrai certas pessoas indesejadas. – Ele passou a mão sobre os cabelos, bagunçando-os mais ainda. – Eu só preciso tomar um ar e voltar a estudar.

Me levantei e estendi a mão para ele.

\- Então vamos. Vou te mostrar meu segundo lugar favorito dessa propriedade.

\- E qual é o primeiro? – Ele me perguntou, mas eu reconhecia aquele sorriso implicante.

\- O lago, idiota. – Dei uma cotovelada nele, sorrindo.

\- Sem agressão física, por favor. – O retirei da biblioteca e segui para os fundos.

* * *

 **N/A: ** Olá pessoas! o/

Desculpem a demora :) Mais um capítulo desse fim de semana fora do normal. *-* Espero que gostem.

#Beijos

 **P.s.:** Atualizado *-*


	6. Passado e presente

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico - pensamentos_

 **Negrito - sonhos/lembranças**

By Li Syaoran

* * *

Aquela garota realmente mexia com Sakura. Tanaka havia chegado próximo do almoço e desde então Sakura ficou mais desligada do que o usual. Tentei distraí-la, mas seu foco em mim só durava alguns minutos e ela logo voltava a se perder em pensamentos.

\- Qual é? – Perguntei. Ela levantou os olhos do notebook e me encarou com a testa franzida.

Estávamos na biblioteca, guardando as coisas para irmos jantar.

\- Como?

\- Qual é a memória mais viva que você tem de Tanaka? – Sabia que aquela era uma pergunta delicada e pessoal, mas eu realmente queria entende-la.

Ela respirou fundo, fechou o notebook e abraçou uma das almofadas. Esperei.

\- No segundo ano, Keiko entrou no meio do ano letivo. Ele era irmão mais novo de um dos amigos de Touya, e como ele não conhecia ninguém ainda, ele passou as primeiras semanas sempre comigo por perto. – Ela fixou o olhar sobre a mesa de centro e continuou. – Nós não éramos amigos, muito menos namorados, mas ninguém acreditava. O que eu não sabia era que ele e Tanaka já haviam namorado por um curto período de tempo antes. Então quando ela descobriu que ele estava de volta à Tomoeda, quis reatar o namoro e, aparentemente, eu era um empecilho. – Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior. _Tique nervoso._ – Foi aí que as implicâncias começaram. Eu era humilhada verbalmente quase todos os dias, isso sem contar as brincadeiras de mau gosto.

Ela parou de falar e eu esperei.

\- Keiko tentou conversar com Tanaka, mas foi em vão. A pior de todas as experiências foi quando ela me atraiu até o depósito dos materiais esportivos, com a desculpa que minha melhor amiga, Akame, estava lá. Tanaka e companhia jogaram vários baldes de água em mim e me deixaram trancada lá, ensopada.

\- Não me parece tão ruim. – Franzi a testa.

\- Não se for pico do inverno, o clima estar congelante, o local não ter aquecedor e ser infestado de poeira e mofo, e por coincidência, você ser alérgico a essas duas coisas. – Ela engoliu seco e eu levantei as sobrancelhas, arregalando levemente os olhos. – Fui encontrada desmaiada, quase 3 horas depois do final do intervalo. Tive principio de hipotermia, além da crise alérgica. Precisei ficar em observação no hospital por 2 dias.

\- E o que aconteceu com elas? – Perguntei sério. Sabia que o meu tom demonstrava a raiva que sentia.

\- Nada. – Sakura sorriu de forma triste. – Aparentemente um rapaz confirmou que elas haviam passado o intervalo todo com ele.

\- Um álibi. – Eu disse enquanto ela balançava a cabeça.

\- Eu conversei com Keiko, explicando tudo e depois parei de falar com ele, na esperança dela me esquecer. – Sakura fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Não adiantou nada.

\- Sinto muito. – Me levantei e me sentei ao lado dela. – Não sabia que você tinha alergia a poeira e mofo.

\- Poeira, mofo e castanhas. Leite de coco me deixa muito enjoada. – Ela enumerou.

\- Não sou alérgico a nada, mas sinto desconforto quando como lula. – Contei para ela. Sakura sorriu.

\- Obrigada. – Franzi a testa.

\- Pelo quê? – Ela mexeu os ombros e secou o canto do olho esquerdo.

\- Por ter me contado sobre a lula, não ter tirado foto do meu look hoje cedo e mandado para Eriol e Tomoyo, mas principalmente por se preocupar comigo. – Acompanhei o sorriso dela.

\- Não espalhe, ok? – Pisquei antes de seguir para a porta e espera-la para irmos jantar.

Tanaka parecia ter um dom natural de chamar atenção, seja de forma forçada ou não. Ela, juntamente com os pais, falou o jantar todo sobre tudo que envolvia a própria vida. Vovô e vovó Kinomoto se mantiveram calados praticamente o tempo todo e os únicos que tentavam ser cordiais eram Fujitaka e os pais de Ken.

Após o jantar, Sakura e eu decidimos voltar a estudar, o que para Sakura seria um meio de fuga, mas eu não me importava. Pelo menos eu conseguiria manter os olhos sobre ela.

\- Se acalme, querido. – Ouvi a voz de Kaho assim que entrei na cozinha.

\- Tudo bem que Ken não sabia, mas a partir do momento que nós contamos para ele o que aquela garota fez a Sakura... – Ele não terminou a frase, pois me viu.

\- Boa noite. – Segui para o armário e peguei os biscoitos que Sakura havia pedido. – Desculpe ter atrapalhado.

\- Não há problema algum, Li. – Kaho me lançou um meio sorriso. – Sakura está com você? – Balancei a cabeça confirmando. – Muito bem. – A cunhada de Sakura se aproximou de mim. – Posso te pedir um favor? – Concordei. – Não deixe Tanaka se aproximar de Sakura. Talvez você não entenda agora, mas um dia ela poderá te explicar.

\- Tudo bem. No tempo dela, quem sabe. – Mexi os ombros, fiz uma reverência e saí de lá.

 _Ela já me explicou_ , queria dizer, mas não sabia se era o certo a ser dito.

Estranhei não encontrar Sakura na biblioteca, mas logo vi uma nota autoadesiva amarela fluorescente sobre meu notebook.

\- Esqueci meu caderno no quarto. Já volto. – Li para mim mesmo e sorri. _Sempre distraída e esquecendo coisas._ Balancei a cabeça e guardei a nota dentro de um dos meus cadernos enquanto me sentava no sofá.

\- Que felicidade te encontrar aqui. – Ouvi uma voz feminina e olhei para a porta. Tanaka havia acabado de entrar na biblioteca e fechava a porta atrás de si.

\- Perdida?

\- Não. Na verdade eu estava te procurando. – Levantei uma sobrancelha.

\- Posso saber o motivo?

\- Nada em especial. – Ela passou a se aproximar de mim em passos lentos. _Igual a um predador espreitando a presa._ – Apenas não consigo parar de pensar em você. – Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tanto para dissipar aquele pensamento quanto pelas palavras de Tanaka.

\- Onde Ken está? – Perguntei me referindo ao primo de Sakura e suposto namorado dela.

\- Na sala de jogos, junto com primos. – A encarei de forma fria quando ela abaixou, e acabou desligando no processo, o meu notebook. – O que foi? Não gosta da minha companhia?

Continuei encarando-a, me recusando a responder. Aquilo era tedioso demais. _Ela não é feia, mas odeio mulheres oferecidas e interesseiras._

\- Então você vai bancar o difícil? – Ela se aproximou de mim, parando o rosto próximo ao meu. Continuei indiferente.

\- Se você puder se retirar, tenho que estudar. – Disse de forma inexpressiva.

Retirei o notebook de perto dela, coloquei em meu colo e retornei a liga-lo.

\- Você está me rejeitando? – Seu tom de voz indicava que ela se sentia ofendida, mas eu não me importava. – Vamos, idiota. Responda.

\- Não lhe devo explicações. – Se ela queria despertar o pior de mim, estava conseguindo. Abri o arquivo que precisava e continuei ignorando-a.

Senti que a cada minuto ela ficava mais agitada. Apoiei o notebook da mesa e me levantei, para buscar um livro que havia deixado no lugar onde estava sentado anteriormente. Tanaka tentou se aproximar de mim, porém continuei ignorando-a e voltei à poltrona.

\- Mais uma vez, peço: por favor, senhorita Tanaka, se retire, pois preciso estudar. – _Essa garota já está me enchendo o saco! Se Sakura chegasse e visse Takana me beijando, seria o caos._ O melhor era cortar o mal pela raiz logo.

\- Você prefere ela a mim? – A voz de Tanaka se tornava cada vez mais irritante.

\- Sim. – Encarei-a enquanto dizia.

\- Não pode ser. – Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Então ela só pode ser boa de cama. Não tem outra explicação. – Tanaka intercalava entre sussurros e frases ditas na altura normal.

\- Já pedi para que se retire, senhorita Tanaka. – Tentei ser o mais educado que a minha irritação permitia, mas aquela garota já estava me fazendo perder a paciência.

\- Não saio enquanto não tiver uma resposta satisfatória. – Respirei fundo. Aproveitei que ela continuava andando e troquei de lugar, me sentando na poltrona mais afastada. Puxei o notebook em minha direção, mas ainda o deixei sobre a mesa de centro. – Não há a menor possibilidade de você ter me rejeitado por um motivo tão insignificante.

\- É a minha vontade. E ela não é insignificante para mim. – Continuei frio, confesso. Contudo era melhor isso do que quando explodia.

Tanaka se movimentou de forma rápida novamente e dessa vez eu não percebi, estava ocupado mexendo no notebook. Senti quando os lábios dela encostaram-se aos meus. Fiquei parado, com os olhos abertos, encarando-a de forma fria. Por fim ela desistiu.

\- IDIOTA! – Ela gritou de pura frustração.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ken atravessou a porta com Sakura logo atrás. Me mantive quieto, deixando as explicações para Tanaka.

\- Nada, Ken-kun. – Encarei Sakura, e por sua expressão, ela sabia que algo havia acontecido. – Apenas o idiota do meu irmão que deixou a janela do meu quarto aberta e permitiu que Xgaku fugisse. Sabe que eu idolatro aquela gata.

Sakura olhou para mim e me mostrou um leve sorriso.

\- Eu vou matar aquele idiota quando chegar em casa. – Tanaka finalizou seu teatro com a voz chorosa.

\- Tudo bem, agora vamos. Seus pais estão te procurando. – Vi Ken passar o braço sobre os ombros de Tanaka e guia-la para fora da biblioteca.

Sakura se sentou no braço da poltrona que eu estava e isso fez com que Tanaka nos lançasse um último olhar carregado de ódio.

\- O que ela tentou? – Sakura me perguntou pouco tempo depois que eles saíram.

\- Como? – Quis ter certeza.

\- Eu peguei o final da conversa, antes dela gritar. Então não adianta dizer que nada aconteceu. – Nunca havia visto Sakura daquela forma. _Prefiro quando ela é mais distraída._

\- Ela é uma oferecida, oportunista. – Resumi. Sakura não precisava saber os detalhes. Olhei para ela assim que ela se apoiou em mim.

\- Me desculpe. Deveria ter imaginado que ela faria algo do tipo e não te avisei.

\- Não se preocupe. – Tentei convencê-la. Fechei os olhos e recostei na poltrona. – Já estou acostumado com essas situações, Sakura. Fazer parte de uma família influente e rica, atrai certas pessoas indesejadas. – Infelizmente me lembrei de várias situações que havia passado. – Eu só preciso tomar um ar e voltar a estudar.

Me surpreendi quando Sakura levantou e me estendeu a mão.

\- Então vamos. Vou te mostrar meu segundo lugar favorito dessa propriedade.

\- E qual é o primeiro? – Perguntei enquanto me levantava e sorria para ela.

\- O lago, idiota. – Sakura sorriu e me deu uma cotovelada.

\- Sem agressão física, por favor.

Seguimos para os fundos e Sakura me conduziu até a garagem. Passamos pelos carros e subimos uma escada lateral, entrando em um lugar amplo, porém com teto baixo.

\- Eu sempre vinha aqui a noite, já que não podia ir para o lago. – Ela acendeu a luz que ficava no topo da escada. Em uma das extremidades daquele local, havia uma janela grande e nós fomos até lá. – Os funcionários dos meus avós usam esse sótão para guardar coisas agrícolas, como ferramentas, sementes e os sacos com a colheita.

Chegamos até a janela e eu me surpreendi. A vista era incrível, mesmo a noite. O céu estava cheio de estrelas, e por mais que a lua não estivesse completamente cheia, estava linda e bem iluminada.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, mas foi o suficiente para eu me acalmar. Não falamos nada e o silêncio não foi constrangedor, na verdade teve um efeito calmante.

\- Acho melhor irmos. – Sakura finalmente quebrou o silêncio. – Daqui a pouco vão sentir nossa falta e Tanaka não vai perder a oportunidade de encher a cabeça deles de besteiras.

 _Principalmente depois de eu ter dado um fora nela._ Pensei.

\- Sim, vamos. Ainda tenho que terminar a pesquisa de cultura organizacional. – Ela soltou uma curta risada enquanto seguíamos para a escada. – O quê?

\- Você e seus trabalhos. – Sakura balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Cadê a folga?

\- Só amanhã. Prometo.

\- Acho bom, pois amanhã o dia será cheio.

\- O que temos para amanhã?

\- A parte da manhã de um domingo, normalmente, nós vamos para o lago. Há um píer mais ao norte, onde a água é rasa e calma, e as crianças podem aproveitar melhor.

\- Depois, almoço. – Continuei. Saímos da garagem e pegamos o pequeno caminho de pedra.

\- Uhum. Depois: casa. Papai falou que podemos ir direto para Kyoto, pois ele vai voltar com Touya. – Subimos as escadas e antes de irmos para a biblioteca, paramos na cozinha. – O que é bom, pois temos 700 km de estrada pela frente.

\- Pessoas normais fazem em 9 horas. – Ela parou, com a porta da geladeira aberta, esperando que eu continuasse. – Eu faço em 7 horas e 30 minutos.

\- Nada de correr, quero chegar inteira. – Me limitei a sorrir.

\- Aí estão vocês. – Ouvi a voz de Fujitaka e olhei em sua direção. – Fui à biblioteca chama-los para a ceia, mas não os encontrei.

\- Fui mostrar o sótão para Syaoran, papai. – Sakura respondeu.

\- O da garagem? – Ele perguntou.

\- Sim. – Ela sorriu e ele a acompanhou.

\- Bom, não vão dormir tarde, pois amanhã sairemos às 08:00 para o lago. – Fujitaka fez uma reverência, que foi imitada por mim e Sakura, e saiu da cozinha.

\- Acho que vou dar uma ida lá na mesa. – Sakura seguiu para fora da cozinha, mas parou sob o batente da porta. – Você vem?

\- Não. Vou voltar para a biblioteca. – Mostrei um meio sorriso, me desculpando. Ela mexeu os ombros e saiu da cozinha.

Peguei uma xícara com chá, alguns biscoitos e segui para a biblioteca.

 **...**

Perdi a noção do tempo. Parece uma desculpa, mas é verdade. Ontem fiquei estudando até quase duas da manhã, e com isso, acabei não acordando para treinar.

Acordei com a agitação do primo de Sakura pelo quarto e me assustei quando conferi as horas.

\- Achei que você não fosse, cara. – O garoto falou. Agradeci a contra gosto, tentando não descontar nele.

Arrumei minha cama, tomei uma ducha rápida e segui para a cozinha.

\- Bom dia. – Sakura me saudou assim que me aproximei dela. – Acho que alguém não foi treinar hoje. – Estreitei os olhos assim que ouvi o comentário.

\- Acabei indo dormir tarde. Não consegui acordar cedo. – Respondi a ela.

\- Já ia perguntar a Sakura onde você estava. – Vovô Kinomoto comentou assim que chegou perto de nós. – Saremo em 10 minutos. Temos que aproveitar que o tempo está melhor.

Tanto Sakura, quanto eu, confirmamos, concordando com o que ele havia dito. Sakura me acompanhou até a mesa.

\- Já tomou café da manhã? – Perguntei.

\- Sim. Pamy me acordou cedo hoje. – Sakura respondeu com um sorriso sem graça. – Ajudei Kaho a arrumar as coisas na caminhonete. Normalmente vamos todos a pé, mas dessa vez ninguém quer carregar peso.

\- Achei que todos fossem de carro. – Comentei.

\- Às vezes. – Ela mexeu os ombros. – Não sei o porquê de não irmos dessa vez. – Achei engraçada a expressão levemente confusa dela e sorri. – O quê?

\- Nada. – Continuei sorrindo. Ela me olhou de forma desconfiada, mas não fez mais perguntas.

Tomamos nosso desjejum o mais rápido possível e logo nos juntamos ao restante do povo da casa.

 **...**

As vozes agitadas, as várias pessoas juntas, tudo colaborava para que a manhã prometesse ser animada. Chegamos ao Lago e, após armarmos as toalhas com a comida que havíamos levado, decidi esperar um pouco para entrar na água.

Sakura foi arrastada por Pamy logo assim que chegamos, então naquele momento ela estava dentro d'água brincando com a sobrinha e sendo acompanhada de perto por Touya.

\- No início eu os achava completamente diferentes um do outro. – Kaho se sentou ao meu lado e eu logo entendi que ela se referia a Touya e Sakura. – Mas depois de um tempo reparei que os dois são bem parecidos, principalmente quando estão com raiva. Touya pode ser mais explosivo, porém se Sakura chega ao ponto de explodir, age igualzinho ao irmão.

\- Nunca a vi tão irritada a esse ponto.

\- Eu só presenciei apenas uma vez. E eu a conheço desde quando ela tinha cinco anos de idade. – Kaho mudou de posição, colocando as pernas dobradas na lateral do corpo. – Sakura pode ser um pouco fechada, então não ache que ela não corresponde aos seus sentimentos. Ela sempre foi uma criança tímida quando se tratava de falar sobre o que sentia e até hoje não mudou muita coisa.

Preferi não falar nada, deixando que ela continuasse.

\- A perda precoce da mãe e a morte da melhor amiga há dois anos, não colaboraram. Ela se fecha facilmente em si mesma, então tenha paciência com ela. Algo pode estar claro na frente dela, mas mesmo assim ela vai demorar a encarar e reconhecer.

\- Ela é incrível. – Não sei exatamente porque disse aquilo. Não fazia sentido. Apenas saiu da minha boca sem eu me dar conta.

\- Sim, ela é. Você tem um tesouro incrível em sua vida, Li. Está preparado para isso? – Continuei observando Sakura e sorri.

\- Estava aguardando por isso.

\- Não esperava outra resposta e agradeço por ser sincero comigo. – Encarei a mulher ruiva ao meu lado. Ela sorriu e se levantou. – Vou pegar Pamy, se quiser aproveitar e fazer companhia a Sakura, essa é a hora.

Vi Kaho seguir para a beira do lago. Tirei a camisa, os chinelos, ficando apenas de bermuda e segui para onde Sakura estava.

\- Resolveu entrar na água? – Sakura me perguntou assim que me aproximei dela. Ela estava com um top, desses que usa para malhar, e um short curto.

\- Vim te fazer companhia. Já absorvi bastante vitamina D, precisava me hidratar. – Sorri de forma implicante e ela se limitou a rolar os olhos.

\- Tia! – Ouvimos Pamy chamar Sakura e observamos ela acenando na beira do lago.

\- Touya falou que Pamy precisa comer alguma coisa. – Sakura acenou de volta e mandou um beijo para a sobrinha. Logo Touya puxou a filha e a guiou para uma das toalhas estendidas.

\- Há mais alguma coisa ou lugar que você queira me mostrar antes de irmos embora? – Perguntei. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça negando. – Então podemos ir para Kyoto tranquilos, felizes e sem ressentimentos? – Ela franziu a testa.

\- Está querendo saber se Tanaka ainda está me incomodando? – Mexi as sobrancelhas e os ombros, deixando que ela tomasse suas próprias conclusões.

Instintivamente ela olhou para a garota, assunto de nossa conversa. Tanaka estava com Ken e os pais dela, mas como se sentisse ser observada, olhou em nossa direção.

– Sim, ela ainda me incomoda, mas isso é uma marca que eu vou levar para o resto da vida. O que vou continuar fazendo é evita-la.

\- Um dia passa. – Disse. Ela fechou os olhos, enquanto sorria e balançava a cabeça negativamente.

Ficamos um tempo ali, aproveitando nossas últimas horas antes de voltarmos para a rotina normal. Era o que eu achava.

Nisso, o restante da manhã e o almoço foram feitos ali, com todos reunidos. Foi um tempo agradável e logo após terminarmos a refeição, juntamos tudo e voltamos para casa.

\- Quer descansar um pouco? Podemos pegar a estrada mais tarde. – Ouvi Sakura me perguntando assim que pisamos na casa dos avós dela.

\- Vou descansar por apenas uma hora e depois vamos. Não gosto muito de dirigir a noite, mas vejo que não teremos opção.

\- Tudo bem. Vou arrumar minhas coisas então. – A vi seguindo para o próprio quarto e eu fui para o meu.

Para a minha surpresa, o primo de Sakura estava lá, deitado na cama dele, mexendo no celular. O cumprimentei, me deitei e dormi rapidamente.

 **...**

\- Syaoran. – Ouvi meu nome ao longe e abri os olhos vagarosamente. – Está na hora.

Observei Sakura, inclinada em minha direção, com o rosto próximo ao meu e a única coisa que eu pensava era em beija-la.

\- Já? – Tentei me levantar.

\- Se quiser podemos ir amanhã. – Ela se sentou na beirada da cama ao meu lado. – Voltamos para Tomoeda e vamos amanhã pela manhã. Você realmente parece cansado. – Ela se aproximou de mim e apoiou a mão em minha testa. – Você está com febre, Syaoran!

Sakura me vez deitar novamente. Senti uma leve vertigem, mas não queria adiar mais a volta para Kyodai. Tentei me levantar, mas ela me impediu.

\- Trate de ficar quieto. – Ela sumiu do quarto e eu voltei a fechar os olhos. Algum tempo depois ela voltou com uma bandeja cheia de coisas. – Vovó vai preparar uma sopa para você, mas antes precisamos abaixar essa temperatura.

Mal ouvi suas palavras. Elas chegavam embaralhadas e sem sentido aos meus ouvidos. _Eu, gripado? Nunca!_

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá pessoas!

Mais um capítulo *-* Penúltimo, eu acho ~.~'

Descobrimos mais coisinhas sobre o passado de Sakura e Tanaka :/ E de como essa garota não deixou nossa Flor de Cerejeira em paz :(

E agora, pra fechar com chave de ouro: Syaoran com febre #OhCéus Coitado da pessoa kkkk Espero que ele melhore logo. Não gosto nada, nada de vê-lo assim :'(

 **P.s.:** Capítulo linda e maravilhosamente revisado pela minha #VBetaGirl


	7. Cuidados

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico – pensamentos_

 **Negrito – sonhos/lembranças**

By Kinomoto Sakura

* * *

— Não entendo. – Comecei. – Estive com ele boa parte do tempo e não gripei.

— Pode ser que o vírus já estava instalado, só faltava o estopim. – Ouvi a voz da minha avó. Estávamos na cozinha, preparando outra dose de sopa para Syaoran. – Vá e verifique a temperatura dele. Se continuar alta, dê outra dose de anti-inflamatório e troque as compressas. Assim que estiver pronto, levo a sopa.

— Ok. – Me levantei e segui em direção ao quarto de Syaoran.

A maioria já havia ido embora. Apenas meus avós, meu pai e eu, além do meu irmão e a família dele, havíamos ficado na propriedade. Tanaka Sora e seus pais também ficaram, o que me deixava desconfortável. _Se Ken foi embora, por que ela não foi junto?_ Me questionava.

Senti meu celular vibrar e parei antes de virar o corredor que levava aos quartos. _Tomoyo._

"E aí, ele melhorou?"

"Não, ainda não. Vamos voltar para Tomoeda amanhã bem cedo e voltamos para Kyoto assim que ele melhorar. Como as coisas estão por aí?"

Fiquei mais alguns minutos conversando, mas o barulho de porta se abrindo chamou minha atenção.

Entrei no corredor e percebi que a porta do quarto de Syaoran estava aberta.

— O que você faz aqui? – Perguntei depois de ficar parada na porta por alguns segundos, observando a cena.

Tanaka levantou a cabeça, mas se manteve de costas para mim.

— Estava checando como ele estava. – Ela se levantou e virou-se para mim. Percebi que o batom dela estava borrado, mas me controlei para não tirar conclusões precipitadas. – Engraçado que – ela parou ao meu lado e disse em voz baixa – mesmo com febre e delirando, ele continua beijando muito bem.

Fiquei parada, ainda processando as palavras, e Tanaka saiu do quarto silenciosamente. Respirei fundo, tentando controlar as lágrimas. _Por que eu estou chorando?_ Sequei um par de lágrimas antes que alcançassem minhas bochechas. Por fim, me aproximei de Syaoran.

Ele continuava febril, com a franja colada na testa. Senti que sorri involuntariamente enquanto meus olhos enchiam d'água novamente. Funguei e passei o punho da blusa sobre o meu nariz.

— Você voltou. – Syaoran disse enquanto abria os olhos. Sorri mais ainda.

— Me desculpe se te acordei. – Molhei um pouco o pano que estava na bacia e limpei o suor de seu rosto.

— Não estava dormindo – ele se mexeu, mudando de posição –, você me acordou agora a pouco e de um jeito nada convencional. – O mesmo meio sorriso surgiu em uma versão mais debilitada. Pensei em retrucar, mas não adiantaria, ele não estava realmente em si.

— Te deixei confuso? – Troquei a compressa mais uma vez.

— Não. – Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Ao contrário de alguém que eu conheço, não ligo de ser beijado. Não se for por você.

Fiquei sem reação por poucos segundos, mas foi o suficiente para que ele voltasse a dormir.

 _Kami-Sama... O que está acontecendo?_

 **...**

— Até que enfim aquela garota foi embora. – Touya entrou na cozinha de repente e eu me assustei. Consequência: um corte superficial no dedo indicador esquerdo. – Não conseguia mais aguenta-la.

Ele se aproximou de mim, apoiou as mãos em meus ombros e quando olhei para ele, sua testa estava franzida.

— O que houve? – Ele me perguntou.

— Me cortei – lavei o corte e coloquei um pano para estancar o pequeno sangramento –, mas não foi nada demais. E sim, graças a Kami-Sama que ela foi embora.

— Então você veio direto para cá, mocinho. – Vovó nos achou e logo estava me ajudando com o jantar. Nos domingos, os funcionários eram dispensados para aproveitar o dia com suas famílias. – Já veio fofocar sobre os Tanaka. – Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto encarava Touya. – Eles perguntaram por você, querida, diga-se de passagem.

— Sabe que eu não consigo ficar perto dela por muito tempo e, além do mais, alguém precisava continuar com o jantar. – Respondi de forma automática enquanto pegava a pequena caixa de primeiro-socorros a procura de um band-aid.

— Foi o que seu pai disse a eles. – Vovó abriu uma das panelas, provou e voltou a tampa-la. Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

— Vou aproveitar que a senhora está aqui e vou ver Syaoran.

Me levantei, guardei a caixa de primeiro-socorros no lugar e saí da cozinha, mas não antes de eu ouvir meu irmão chamar Syaoran de moleque. _Touya sendo Touya._ Pensei enquanto sorria.

Passei pelas salas de estar e as de jantar, fechei algumas portas abertas e por fim entrei no quarto de Syaoran.

— Hã? – Olhei para os lados, procurando por ele, mas ele não estava lá. Saí do quarto e segui para o banheiro masculino. Bati na porta, e como não tive resposta, resolvi entrar.

Congelei quando, ao ouvir barulho de água corrente e ainda sem receber resposta, encontrei Syaoran caído de bruços, nu, em um dos boxes.

Automaticamente gritei por socorro e corri até ele.

— Syaoran! – Chamei por ele enquanto tentava acorda-lo. Me levantei, desliguei o chuveiro e tentei levanta-lo, mas ele era mais pesado do que imaginava. Porém, o que mais me assustava naquele momento, era a poça de sangue embaixo da cabeça dele. – Kami-Sama. – Sussurrei desesperada.

Meu pai foi o primeiro a aparecer, seguido por meu avô.

— Kami-Sama. O que aconteceu? – Meu avô perguntou enquanto ajudava meu pai a levantar Syaoran.

— Eu não sei. – Respondi, ainda assustada pelo acontecimento. – Vim ver como ele estava e o encontrei aqui, caído.

— Sakura, pegue uma toalha. Vamos leva-lo para o quarto. – Obedeci de forma instantânea ao que meu pai havia me pedido.

Minhas mãos tremiam. Eu podia ouvir meus batimentos cardíacos pulsando em meus ouvidos. Touya apareceu e, tomando a toalha das minhas mãos, pediu para que eu saísse dali. Fiquei ainda parada, observando a cena, porém confusa demais para processar o ocorrido. Senti Touya me puxar pelo braço, me tirando dali.

\- Vá chamar vovó. – Ele me deixou no corredor e voltou para o banheiro. Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. Mas a cena horrível que havia presenciado estava estampada em meu cérebro.

Encontrei vovó no corredor, e depois de explicar rapidamente o ocorrido, ela voltou para a cozinha para buscar a caixa de primeiro-socorros. Entrei no quarto de Syaoran e separei uma roupa qualquer, mas eles chegaram antes de eu terminar minha pequena tarefa, então fui expulsa do quarto também.

Vovô, com a ajuda de vovó, cuidou do pequeno corte no supercílio. Vovô havia trabalhado como clínico geral por 40 anos, e mesmo depois de aposentado, sempre ajudava quando famílias próximas à fazenda chamavam por ele.

— Essa área possui uma quantidade muito grande de sangue, qualquer corte superficial já geraria um belo banho de sangue. – Ouvi enquanto vovô me explicava. – Mas não foi nada grave. Precisei dar três pontos e ele ficará apenas com uma pequena, e quase imperceptível cicatriz no local, além de um roxo.

— Obrigada, vovô. – Dei um beijo no rosto dele, e como resposta, ele me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça. – Obrigada, vovó. – Me aproximei dela e lhe dei um abraço.

— Sabe que faço tudo pela minha família. – Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Principalmente pelos meus netos. – Franzi a testa.

Esperei eles saírem do quarto e observei Syaoran. Ele estava deitado, com alguns travesseiros sob as costas, a testa um pouco franzida, mas com expressão neutra.

— O que você tinha na cabeça? – Perguntei para ele, mesmo sabendo que ele não me responderia.

Passei a noite no mesmo quarto que ele, tentando descansar na outra cama de solteiro. Fiz com que ele tomasse a medicação na hora certa, mesmo sob resmungos e protestos. Graças a Kami-Sama, a febre foi abaixando gradativamente, e pela manhã ele não estava mais febril.

— Bom dia. – Ouvi dele assim que entrei no quarto. Havia ido ao meu quarto, buscar algumas das minhas coisas para irmos embora naquela manhã.

— Bom dia. – Deixei as coisas na minha cama e me sentei na beirada da cama dele. – Está se sentindo melhor? – Perguntei enquanto apoiava a mão esquerda na testa dele.

— Sim, estou. – Ele parecia um pouco abatido, mas estava melhor que ontem. – Quanto trabalho eu dei a vocês?

— Nenhum. Só quase me matou do coração, só isso. – Sorri, tentando tranquiliza-lo. – Nos deu um susto ontem à noite. Você se lembra de alguma coisa?

— Lembro-me de ter acordado com muito calor, então resolvi tomar um banho... – Sua expressão ficou confusa. – Não me lembro de ter voltado para a cama, ou me vestido.

— Idiota. – Sussurrei, mas sabia que ele conseguiria ouvir. – Você desmaiou no box e bateu a cabeça. Não consigo tirar sua imagem, caído e com uma poça de sangue embaixo de sua cabeça, da minha cabeça. Não faça mais isso, por favor. – Agi por impulso e toquei suavemente o curativo acima de seu olho direito.

Ele se afastou um pouco e levantou a mão, também tocando no local. Nossos dedos se encostaram, então voltei a minha mão para baixo, para o colchão, dando espaço para que ele sentisse o local onde os pontos foram dados.

— Achei que tivesse tido um ataque cardíaco por ter me visto nu. – O meio sorriso convencido apareceu e eu rolei os olhos.

— Primeiro: não fui a única a te ver assim. Vovô, papai e Touya ajudaram a te tirar de lá e a te vestir. Segundo: eu estava mais preocupada com a cabeça de cima do que com a de baixo.

— Agora você me surpreendeu, senhorita Kinomoto. – Syaoran me lançou um sorriso malicioso. Tentei não sorrir, mas não consegui evitar. Fechei os olhos, enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente e mordia levemente meu lábio inferior, numa tentativa inútil de não sorrir. – Nunca imaginei que você falaria uma coisa dessas. Sempre foi tão certinha.

— Já ouviu falar que as mulheres possuem várias facetas que aparecem conforme a ocasião? – Mexi os ombros. – Somos mil em uma.

— Vou me lembrar disso. – Senti minhas bochechas corarem devido ao olhar intenso que ele me lançava, mas não desviei. Meu pai apareceu na porta.

— Graças a Kami-Sama você acordou. – Ele se aproximou de nós. Vá terminar de arrumar suas coisas, Sakura. Saíremos após o café. – Balancei a cabeça concordando. – Vou ajudar Li a arrumar as dele.

— Tudo bem. Até daqui a pouco. – Saí do quarto de Syaoran e fui para o meu. Confesso que arrumei minhas coisas um tanto quanto distraída, mas me esforcei para lembrar de pegar tudo.

Segui para a cozinha e encontrei todos lá, menos minha avó.

— A bisa-vovó foi cuidar do titio Syaoran. – Pamy me disse assim que comecei a preparar meu prato.

— Você está certa disso? – Brinquei com ela. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça confirmando. _Preciso pegar o restante das minhas coisas no quarto de Syaoran._

— Ficaria mais tranquilo se fosse você. – A voz de meu pai chamou minha atenção. – Sabe que estou acostumado com câmbio manual e o do carro dele é automático.

— Tudo bem, papai. Você leva o meu carro e eu levo o do moleque. – Ouvi a voz de Touya, e antes que eu pudesse retrucar, meu pai chamou a atenção dele.

— Mostre mais respeito, meu filho. Li é nosso convidado, amigo de Sakura, e no momento está debilitado. Não é hora para as suas crises de ciúmes. – Olhei para os dois e percebi a expressão contrariada de meu irmão.

Tentei esconder o sorriso implicante que insistia em aparecer, mas Touya me encarou antes que eu conseguisse. Ele estreitou os olhos. Desviei o olhar, sentindo meu rosto ficar quente e uma vontade, quase incontrolável, de rir.

— O que há de tão engraçado, Monstrenga? – Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando evitar qualquer deslize.

Terminei meu desjejum, peguei a mochila em meu quarto e fui encontrar Syaoran.

— Que bom que chegou, minha filha. – Parei, antes mesmo de entrar no quarto, ao ouvir a voz de minha avó.

— Bom dia, vovó. – Entrei e deixei minha mochila sobre a outra cama.

— Bom dia. – Ela me lançou um lindo sorriso, enquanto me entregava uma lista. – Seu avô passou essa receita para Syaoran. Alguns dos medicamentos, nós temos, os outros você deve comprar na cidade e fazê-lo tomar na hora certa. Tudo bem?

— Claro. – Tanto eu quanto ela, reverenciamos uma a outra. Vovó saiu do quarto e deixou Syaoran e eu sozinhos. – E aí? – Me aproximei dele, coloquei minha mão sobre sua testa e, quando não senti nada de anormal, passei a mão pelos cabelos dele, bagunçando-os mais ainda.

— Estou melhor, obrigado. – Ele sorriu e se sentou melhor, mudando de lugar. – Nós vamos embora daqui a pouco, certo?

— Sim. Papai não trabalha dia de segunda-feira e Touya já havia pedido folga hoje no serviço. Vamos voltar sem pressa.

— Você pode me passar o meu notebook? Tenho um trabalho para entregar hoje. Vou mandar direto para o professor e justificar minha ausência.

— Ele vai aceitar? – Perguntei depois de ter entregado o aparelho.

— Trabalhos que não necessitam de apresentação **,** podem ser enviados por e-mail. Hoje a aula seria para isso: entregar o trabalho e tirar dúvidas para a prova de semana que vem.

— Vou levar o restante das suas coisas enquanto isso. – Peguei minha mochila e a dele e recebi um espirro como resposta.

Saímos duas horas depois do café-da-manhã e partimos numa velocidade tranquila.

— Você se apegou bastante a ele. – Ouvi a voz de Touya e desviei minha atenção de Syaoran, que estava comigo no banco de trás, com a cabeça descansando em meu colo.

— Não só a ele, mas a Tomoyo também. E um pouco a Eriol, confesso, porém menos.

— Não é o que me parece.

— O que parece é que Tomoyo não está aqui para que você possa comparar ou entender. – Encarei os olhos dele pelo retrovisor central e percebi, pelas leves rugas nos cantos de seus olhos, que ele estava sorrindo. – Também sinto sua falta, Touya.

— E quem disse que sinto sua falta, Monstrenga? – Rolei os olhos. _Touya versão implicante e teimosa é uma das piores._ Mostrei minha língua para ele e sorri logo em seguida. – É só um resfriado, não se preocupe tanto.

Voltei a olhar para Syaoran, sem prestar muita atenção no que Touya havia falado. Paramos para almoçar. Syaoran voltou a ficar febril, e depois de tomar os remédios prescritos pelo vovô, dormiu o restante da viagem.

Chegamos em casa após cinco horas na estrada. Passamos na casa de Touya e destrocamos os carros. _Chuta quem teve que levar o carro de Syaoran para casa? Isso mesmo, eu. Sobrou para mim._

— Você foi muito bem, querida. – Meu pai me parabenizou assim que chegamos em casa. – Vou subir com as bolsas. Se importaria em acordar o Li? – Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro e sorri.

— Boa noite, Bela Adormecida. – Cheguei por trás dele e o sacudi levemente. Seus olhos se abriram, e mesmo com a expressão sonolenta, Syaoran se sentou.

— Já chegamos?

— Sim. Vamos jantar e descansar. Se você continuar melhorando, podemos voltar para Kyodai amanhã.

— Precisamos. – Ele saiu do carro e recusou minha ajuda para subir os degraus até a porta da frente. – Precisam de ajuda para preparar o jantar? – Syaoran perguntou depois de espirrar mais uma vez.

— Não, obrigada. Mas eu preciso que você tome um banho. – Ele estreitou os olhos e eu tentei esconder um sorriso. – Vou levar chá para você, daqui a pouco, juntamente com os remédios que estão prescritos para esse horário. E, é claro, que descanse até o jantar.

— Eu já dormi demais. – Ele parou na ponta da escada que levava para o segundo andar, pegou a mochila e começou a procurar os remédios.

— Mas continua com a expressão cansada, meu jovem. – Meu pai desceu as escadas e nos encontrou ali. – Assim que o jantar estiver pronto, Sakura irá te chamar.

— Dois contra um. Pode subir. – Sorri e Syaoran respondeu com um aceno positivo. – Assim que o chá estiver pronto, levo para você.

Syaoran subiu e eu fui para a cozinha. Meu pai começou a arrumar o jantar e eu o ajudei enquanto esperava a água ferver.

 **...**

— Tchau, papai. – O abracei forte e escondi meu rosto em seu peito.

— Que Kami-Sama proteja vocês e os leve em segurança. – Ele se afastou de mim e deu um beijo em minha testa. – Revezem durante o trajeto, certo? O caminho é longo e você não está totalmente recuperado, Li. – Papai se afastou de mim, se aproximou de Syaoran e estendeu a mão para ele.

— Sim, mesmo sendo teimoso, sei dos meus limites. Além do mais, estrada não é lugar de brincadeiras. – Syaoran apertou a mão de papai e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Tentei lembrar se estava esquecendo-me de alguma coisa. Abracei meu pai pela última vez e entrei no carro.

— Quer levar primeiro? – Syaoran me perguntou.

— Achei que você não fosse me deixar dirigir.

— Bom, não tenho escolha. – Um meio sorriso surgiu na boca dele e eu estreitei os olhos.

— Não, não quero agora. Mas podemos fazer turnos de 2 horas. O que acha?

— Tudo bem.

E foi o que fizemos. Syaoran dirigiu por 2 horas, paramos para almoçar e eu acabei levando o restante do caminho, as 3 horas que faltavam. _Pois Syaoran acabou dormindo depois de comer e eu fiquei com dó de acorda-lo._

— Já estamos em Kioto? – Syaoran se mexeu no assento, melhorando a postura, e olhou para mim. Aproveitei que estávamos em um sinal fechado e olhei para ele.

— Sim. Já avisei a Tomoyo que estamos chegando. – Voltei a me concentrar na rua.

— Obrigado. – Desviei a atenção da rua por um segundo e olhei para ele. – Foi um ótimo final de semana.

— Você ficou doente e está me agradecendo? – Tentei fazer graça da situação.

— Esse é um detalhe, o foco fica nos outros dias.

— Ah sim... Entendi. Bom, se for assim, de nada.

— Devo dizer que foram dias bem interessantes.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Nada de mais. Só estou dizendo que foi interessante, apenas isso.

O encarei rapidamente com a testa franzida. _Mas convenhamos,_ _realmente foram dias bem interessantes._

* * *

 **N/A: ** Olá, pessoas!

Último capítulo #Buáááá :'( Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic 'extra', foi bem legal trabalhar nela 3

Agradecimentos à:

\- _Ane Whitlock Malfoy_ : Obrigada, lindinha *-* Espero que Sakura não tenha te decepcionado e cuidado direitinho de Syaoran kkkk

Então é isso ;) Agora vamos voltar à programação normal... Vejo vocês no 14° capítulo de 'An Ordinary Life'

#Beijos


End file.
